Frente a tus ojos
by Mac Sato
Summary: Asami una estudiante de quinto año de kinesiologia en busca de su chico ideal. Korra una campeona de artes marciales y profesora de estas, unidas por una amistad irrompible. Una historia llena de romances, drama e intriga. Korrasami AU
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Era una tarde tranquila, una linda chica de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, piel blanca como la nieve y una cabellera negra como la noche, se encontraba hablando con su amiga de la infancia, una morena un poco mas baja que ella, tenia unos ojos Azules como dos zafiros, el cabello corto y castaño y un cuerpo hecho por los mismos dioses, esto se debia a que desde pequeña entrenaba arduamente artes marciales con su Padre y gracias a eso habia conseguido inumerables titulos nacionales y mundiales...

\- Vamos Asami este es el quinto chico con el que sales este año y que no le das la chance de una segunda cita - decia una ya aburrida morena que se estiraba en el piso sobre un tapete de yoga

-Es que no lo se Korra ninguno de ellos me convence como para salir otra vez, simplemente sus actitudes me molestan o simplemente me desagradan - la pelinegra se acercaba a la morena con una camara en mano - ahora podemos dejar de hablar de ese tema y posa para que pueda fotografiarte

-esta bien dejare de hablar por ahora del tema - decia la morena mientras se estiraba hasta su pie derecho sin ninguna dificultad

-En serio tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, es increible yo con suerte puedo tocar la punta de mis pies- decia la ojiverde mientras tomaba una fotografia

-ya te he dicho que cuando quieras te enseño lo que quieras - decia Korra levantando ambas cejas de forma juguetona

-no me agrada el tomo en que lo dices ya que seguramente sera algo con seducir gente - decia la pelinegra con una ceja alzada mientras volvia a fotografiar a la morena - y hablando de seducir ¿que paso con aquella chica del bar? - pregunto algo curiosa celosa

-pues nada solo hablamos en el bar y luego la lleve a su casa y nada mas - la pelinegra la miro algo incredula - esta vez no paso nada, recuerda que prometi no estar con nadi por un año y llevo tres meses y si que ha sido duro - Asami solto una ligera carcajada - HEY de que te ries? - pregunto algo molesta la morena

\- de nada Korra, solo que tu fama te preside - la morena solo giro los ojos y se estiro hacia adelante - pero bueno si tu puedes cumplir con esa promesa yo dejare de salir con chicos al menos hasta que encuentre al correcto

-eso suena bien - decia la morena ahora poniendo su pie en su hombro

\- Enserio debes enseñarme como hacer eso - decia mas impresionada la pelinegra

-son años de practica pero puedo enseñarte lo basico ahora si quieres - dijo mientras se relajaba

\- entonces ire a cmabiarme y vuelvo enseguida - decia la pelinegra mientras dejaba la camara sobre la mesa y se dirigia a su habitacion...

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2: Esa niña

Capitulo 2:

 _20 años antes…_

 _Un hombre alto y moreno estaba junto a una pequeña niña muy parecida a él, esta vestía un short y una playera azul marino, la niña parecía estar molesta por algo y su padre estaba algo enojado._

 _La pequeña niña de no más de 5 años estaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho mientras hacia un adorable puchero_

 _-Korra te he dicho mil veces que no debes golpear a los demás niños solo por que sepas artes marciales – decía el molesto padre de la niña_

 _\- lo sé papá es que ellos se lo merecían – sentencio la pequeña_

 _\- ¿te hicieron algo a ti? – pregunto aquel alto sujeto_

 _\- no – dijo mientras hacia otro puchero la pequeña_

 _-¿entonces porque los golpeaste? – preguntaba un poco más calmado el padre de la niña_

 _\- porque estaban molestando a una niña – dijo la pequeña_

 _\- ese no es motivo_

 _\- sí lo es – grito la niña – ellos la estaban molestando porque no tiene mamá y se sentía triste – unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron y esta las limpio con su mano – tenía que defenderla papá – sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas y comenzó a llorar – ella… estaba… llorando… y tú me dijiste que debía – la niña se seco las lagrimas – defender a quien estuviera indefenso – el hombre ante el llanto de su hija la abrazo para poder consolarla_

 _\- está bien Korra, no llores – decía cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza – pero no vuelvas a golpear a los demás, la próxima vez que pase algo así me debes avisar_

 _\- ¿y tú los golpearas?- decía un tanto animada la niña_

 _-No, pero le diré a sus padres y ellos los castigaran – la niña hizo un puchero – ahora cambia esa cara o a alguien la atacara el samurái de las cosquillas - el hombre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la niña y esta estallo en carcajadas – muy bien muy bien mi pequeña Korra ve a jugar otro rato y luego iremos a casa_

 _\- Si papá – decía animada la niña mientras corría hacia los columpios mientras el hombre la veía…_

 _Cuando Korra llego al columpio volvió a ver a la niña que había defendido esta vez estaba junto a un hombre mayor quien la abrazaba, sin pensarlo se acerco a ella. Cuando estaba frente de la niña y el hombre hablo_

 _-Hola – dijo algo tímida_

 _-¡TU! – Grito la niña que era abrazada por el hombre - ¡PAPÁ! ¡ES ELLA! – La pequeña niña de una negra cabellera y unos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas salto a abrazar a Korra – ella fue quien me defendió papá – decía la niña mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada Korra_

 _\- muchas gracias por defender a mi pequeña Asami – decía amablemente el hombre – soy Hiroshi Sato, un gusto – este le extendió la mano y la pequeña morena tomo tímidamente su mano_

 _\- Soy… soy Korra – dijo la pequeña quien aun era abrazada por Asami_

 _-¿papá puedo ir a jugar un rato con Korra? – preguntaba animada la ojiverde sin soltar a la morena que seguía sonrojada pero por extraño que pareciera no le molestaba que la niña la abrazara_

 _\- está bien pero solo un rato recuerda que debes ir a tu lección de piano – decía Hiroshi_

 _\- Bueno papá – dijo Asami soltando a Korra y dándole la mano para llevarla a los columpios – gracias por defenderme – decía de una forma sincera la pelinegra_

 _\- no hay de que – decía sonriendo la morena – yo soy muy fuerte y siempre te defenderé de ahora en adelante_

 _-¿enserio? Muchísimas gracias – decía Asami volviendo a abrazar a Korra quien devolvía feliz el abrazo – seremos muy buenas amigas…_

 _5 años antes_

 _-Asami apresúrate que tengo hambre – gritaba la morena desde el sofá del apartamento de su amiga – es solo pizza, solo tráela y ya, siento que podría morir en cualquier momento_

 _-Korra no seas tan dramática – decía una hermosa joven que traía consigo una caja de pizza – es tu culpa que haya tenido que calentarla, debiste llegar cuando te dije_

 _\- lo se lo se pero no debes ser tan dura conmigo – decía la morena mientras hacia un adorable puchero que hizo sonreír a su amiga_

 _\- mejor comamos – dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza – ¿qué tal el instituto hoy? – pregunto Asami para luego morder la pizza_

 _\- pues como siempre, teorías del ejercicio, ejercicio, pesas y esas cosas, nada fuera de lo normal – decía la morena mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca._

 _Estar junto a su mejor amiga le agradaba mucho le daba tranquilidad ya que la conocía desde que tenía 5 años, se apoyaban mutuamente en todo, desde pequeñas hicieron todo juntas hasta que llego el momento de ingresar a la universidad. Korra opto por ir a un instituto técnico para poder ser preparador físico ya que su padre tenía una academia de artes marciales y enseñaba ahí y Asami opto por la kinesiología lo que las hizo tomar caminos distintos pero a pesar de eso seguían viéndose a menudo después de todo eran mejores amigas. Siempre que Asami necesitaba algo estaba ahí Korra para ayudarla y viceversa._

 _Desde jóvenes habían "definido" sus gustos pero a ninguna le importaba que le gustara que cosa a quien ya que siempre iban a ser amigas. A menudo Asami molestaba a Korra con alguna de sus locas ex-novias al igual que Korra molestaba a Asami diciendo que ella era una rompe corazones ya que había salido con más chicos de los que cualquiera se esperara pero sin darles una segunda cita…_

* * *

PRESENTE…

-Vamos Asami porque tardas tanto – grito la morena desde el suelo mientras se estiraba un poco mas

-ya voy no te impacientes si ya estoy aquí- Asami quien ahora vestía unos pequeños shorts de ejercicio y solo un sostén deportivolos cuales dejaban a relucir su hermoso y escultural cuerpo – muy bien soy toda tuya, enséñame que debo hacer – la morena la cual estaba algo sonrojada por ver a su amiga así se levanto lentamente

\- muy bien primero haremos un precalentamiento, no quiero que te lesiones y luego de eso empezaremos con los estiramientos

\- lo que tu digas después de todo eres mi entrenadora personal – decía una sonriente pelinegra

-solo debes seguir mis movimientos – después de una rutina de calentamiento Asami estaba lista para empezar – ahora siéntate en el tapete – Asami siguió la orden y se sentó al igual que Korra frente a ella – ahora abre las piernas y pondré mis pies en tus tobillos para por estirarte y dame tus manos - la pelinegra hizo lo que Korra le indico, la morena jalo lentamente a Asami hasta ella – me avisas si sientes algún tipo de dolor y parare –

Cuando Korra estiro hacia adelante a Asami sus pechos chocaron con el piso y esta quedo perdida en los senos de su amiga… - _piensa en otra cosa piensa en otra cosa-_ se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez

-Mmmmh Korra puedes parar un poco me está doliendo un poco – lentamente subió a Asami para que se acomodara y le dejara de doler

\- ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele? – pregunto la morena

-aquí – la pelinegra sobaba la cara interna de su muslo muy cerca de su entrepierna a lo que la morena trago saliva

\- haremos otro ejercicio, ponte de pie – dijo algo dudosa – hazlo lento para que no te de algún calambre – para mala suerte de ambas aunque Asami hizo todo como Korra le dijo le dio un calambre de todos modos

\- maldición esto duele – decía Asami frotando la cara interna de su muslo

-tranquila déjame ver - rápidamente estiro la pierna de Asami, ante esto la ojiverde soltó un grito de dolor – tranquila déjamelo a mí – sin dudarlo comenzó a masajear el área afectada consiguiendo que el dolor disminuyera, pasados los minutos que llevaba masajeando se dio cuenta donde estaba tocando y a quien estaba tocando – hemm ¿quieres seguir con los ejercicios o quieres parar? – pregunto un tanto sonrojada

\- sigamos creo que solo fue ese calambre porque no me estiro bien luego de hacer ejercicio como me lo has dicho – cuando Asami estaba poniéndose en pie sonó su teléfono – veré quien es y que quiere y seguiremos con los ejercicios – la pelinegra tomo su celular y vio que era una de sus compañeras de universidad – Alo Opal

 _Desde el otro lado del teléfono_

 _-Asami Hola ¿Cómo estás? – preguntaba su amiga_

-bien, estoy en mi departamento haciendo el trabajo de mecánica del movimiento, conseguí una modelo – decía animada Asami

 _-enserio? Quién es? – pregunto curiosa la amiga de Asami_

\- es Korra, una amiga de la infancia, practica artes marciales así que le pedí que me ayudara

 _-espera, ella es Korra Zoe?_

-si ella es – contesto algo confundida la pelinegra - ¿la conoces?

 _-como no conocerla si es pentacampeona nacional y multi medallitas olímpica, no puedo creer que sea tu amiga, le puedes dar saludos de mi parte y dile que la admiro mucho – decía una entusiasmada Opal_

\- okay yo se los daré en tu nombre, pero dime cual es el motivo de tu llamada

 _-veras…_

Opal una compañera de Asami y fanática de las artes marciales comenzó a explicarle el por qué de su llamado mientras Asami solo contestaba con un ocasional si o aja

-Asami- decía lo más bajo posible Korra – veo que esto te tomara un rato nos vemos otro día

\- dame un segundo Opal te llamo enseguida – colgaba el teléfono y se acercaba a la morena – espera Korra no te vayas prometiste ayudarme con mi trabajo – le suplicaba a su amiga quedarse

\- lo sé y te ayudare pero por lo que escuche debes hacer otro – le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida – vendré mañana temprano y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites ¿esta bien?-

\- bueno ven antes del almuerzo, te preparare tu platillo favorito – Asami abrazo fuertemente a Korra y la morena sintió su corazón retumbar solo esperaba que su amiga no se diera cuenta que tan fuerte latía su corazón

-aquí estaré – y sin más se iba del apartamento de su amiga.

Una vez en la calle tomo su celular y llamo a uno de sus amigos

-Hey Bolin ¿Cómo estás?, necesito hablar contigo

 _-de que sería mi estimada Korra? – pregunto animado su amigo_

\- es sobre la chica que te hable

 _-¿Cuál? ¿Tú amiga de infancia? – pregunto el chico_

\- Si ella – la morena hizo una pausa, respiro profundo y suspiro – creo que cada vez estoy mas enamorada de ella…

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3: Cobarde confesion

Capitulo 3: Cobarde confesión

 _¿Qué hacer cuando estas enamorado de tu mejor amiga? ¿Debes decírselo? ¿Esconderlo? ¿O simplemente ignorar y callar lo que sientes?..._

* * *

-así con que eso es – dijo el chico que estaba junto a Korra, este era un joven alto de pelo negro y de ojos verdes

\- no sé qué hacer Bolin estoy en un predicamento – Korra sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos mientras que su amigo daba un sorbo a su bebida

-pues yo creo que… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por su amiga

\- si dices que debo confesarme te pateare en la cara – decía una furiosa morena – esto es serio Bolin, no quiero perderla ni mucho menos arruinar nuestra amistad

\- ¿y cómo sabes que arruinaras sus amistad? Yo le confesé mis sentimientos a Opal y ahora estamos felices juntos

-esto es diferente – suspiraba la morena – ella siempre habla sobre su chico ideal y esas cosas y créeme que solo me ve como una amiga, la conozco desde que tengo 5 años se todo de ella, lo bueno y lo malo, sus gustos, lo que no le agrada, sus defectos, sus virtudes y cada una de esas cosas hicieron que me enamorara de ella – soltó otro suspiro para luego tomar un poco de su bebida

\- hay Korra si que estas mal – su amigo ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la morena – se que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero solo ten un poco de valor y veras como todo fluirá….

* * *

 _Años antes…_

 _-hey Asami me podrías acompañarme hoy? – preguntaba la morena a su amiga por teléfono_

 _-si claro, te iré a buscar al instituto, hoy yo no tengo clases_

 _-genial muchas gracias 'Sami – la morena colgó el teléfono e ingreso al gimnasio del instituto, para iniciar la clase._

 _Una vez que llego el profesor pidió que formaran parejas para realizar sus ejercicios en los cuales la mayoría de las chicas y algunos chicos se peleaban por estar con ella ya que no solo era una deportista destacada sino que varias estaban con un ligero y hasta profundo enamoramiento_

 _-chicos tranquilos – decía la morena a la turba de personas que se le acercaban – el profesor formara las parejas…_

 _-chicos tranquilos – decía el profesor tratando de apartar a la turba de Korra – la señorita Zoe trabajara con la señorita Beig fong y los demás distribúyanse y formen parejas rápido…_

 _Luego de la clase algo agitada las chicas estaban en el camarín para darse una ducha e irse limpias a su siguiente clase o casa. A Korra no le gustaba destacar entre sus compañeras ya que constantemente era acosada y recibía una que otra propuesta indecente, mas de alguna vez acepto una pero solo terminaba junto a una chica loca que no sabía cómo librarse de ella. Esta vez en el camarín sucedió algo diferente a lo que ya era costumbre…_

 _-hey Korra, gran clase la de hoy – Kuvira una de sus compañeras de clase y de dojo la felicito_

 _-gracias Kuv, lo mismo digo – dijo la morena mientras terminaba de vestirse_

 _-sabes hace mucho tiempo quería hacerte una pregunta – se acerco la chica que tenía un lunar bajo su ojo derecho ante esta acción la morena se puso nerviosa_

 _-si… que sería? – pregunto tratando de sonar los más normal que podía_

 _-pues mira hace mucho tiempo que veo que una chica viene a buscarte algunas veces… - la chica del lunar se puso su polera y miro fijamente a Korra - ¿ella es tu novia? – pregunto_

 _\- ¿Asami? No, ella es lo una amiga de la infancia – dijo Korra mientras tomaba su bolso_

 _\- así que Asami? – Dijo mas para sí misma que para Korra – es una chica muy linda yo creí que ella era tu novia pero ahora que aclaras eso… - Kuvira se acerco a la morena la cual sintió que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba- no veo el inconveniente de que la invite a salir ¿o no? – decía mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta_

 _-pues creo que eso no podrá ser ya que a ella le gustan los hombres – al decir esto sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho – así que mejor ni lo intentes…_

* * *

 _- Solo debes tener un poco de valor…\- _

La frase dicha por su amigo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Un poco de valor en estos momentos era lo que menos tenia, se sentía la persona más cobarde del mundo, pero ya era tiempo de una buena vez expresar lo que sentía pero sabía que podía arruinar la amistad que tenia con Asami o eso creía…

Decidió decirle pero no decirle a la vez, era tonto, lo sabía perfectamente pero era una de las formas que tenia para declararle sus sentimientos y no ser tan obvia con ellos…

Al día siguiente…

 _En la casa de Asami…_

-Asami siempre sabes cómo hacerme feliz, tu comida esta deliciosa – decía la morena mientras daba un último bocado a su plato

\- son 20 años de conocerte mi querida Korra – la pelinegra que estaba sentada frente a ella la miraba sonriente – por todo lo que comiste creo que deberemos esperar un rato para que te puedas mover ¿ te parece si nos sentamos en el sofá?

\- me parece una idea excelente, llévame rodando – decía Korra mientras Asami reía y se dirigía al sofá – Sami debo decirte algo – la morena se puso nerviosa y comenzó a sudar un poco

-si dime lo que sea ¿es algo malo? – pregunto preocupada la ojiverde ya que la chica estaba bastante nerviosa

\- me gusta alguien – lo dijo sin pensar, ya no podía aguantar tristemente no le diría quien era exactamente y el saber que le mentiría a su amiga le dolía un poco

\- eso es espectacular Korra, no sé porque te pones nerviosa – decía Asami mientras tomaba su mano – cuéntame sobre esa persona – decía entusiasmada por saber sobre la persona a la cual le gustaba a su amiga

-bueno, es una chica – miro a su amiga y esta solo asintió con su cabeza – un año mayor que yo

-oh tiene mi edad – decía curiosa la ojiverde – tal vez la conozca, sígueme contando

\- pues es muy inteligente y atractiva y simpática, cuando la veo solo pienso en lo linda que se ve y en cómo puede siempre lucir perfecta - la morena suspiro – me encanta su cabello y sus bellos labios, ella es perfecta – un dejo de celos broto en Asami pero si a su amiga le gustaba alguien ella debía apoyarla

\- si te gusta tanto ¿Por qué no le confiesas tus sentimientos? No creo que alguien pueda rechazarte – le dijo con una sonrisa aunque por dentro le molestaba que Korra estuviera mal por alguien

-pues no creo que ella acepte mis sentimientos y no me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad – decía algo deprimida la morena

\- no sé quien es pero de seguro si le dices lo que sientes todo será mejor y quien sabe tal vez esa chica sienta lo mismo por ti – decía la pelinegra tratando de animar a su amiga

\- eso me gustaría Asami, eso me gustaría…

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 4:¿Quién será esa?

Capitulo 4: ¿Quién será esa?

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Korra le contara sus sentimientos a Asami y la morena no podía estar peor. El haberle mentido a su amiga le dolía mas que el hecho de no decirle sus sentimientos, pero que era lo que podía hacer a estas alturas si ya le había dicho que alguien le gustaba, por otra parte Asami estaba algo molesta ya que alguien estaba haciendo sufrir a su mejor amiga y eso no lo permitiría, así que como diera lugar averiguaría quien era esta chica para lograr su cometido haría lo imposible…

* * *

Estaba Asami junto con Opal en el patio del campus de la universidad, sentadas en el pasto mientras esperaban su siguiente clase

-Opal estoy preocupada – decía Asami mientras miraba al cielo

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Opal – ¿sucedió algo con el chico que saliste hace unos días?

-No, no es sobre eso – tomo su celular y vio que aun quedaba más de una hora para ir a clases – es sobre Korra

-¿Korra? Que sucede con la gran Korra – decía algo emocionada Opal, después de todo Korra era alguien a quien Opal admiraba mucho

\- pues veras, hace unos días estábamos en mi departamento y nos pusimos a conversar y me dijo que había una chica que le gustaba – Asami no pudo seguir ya que Opal la interrumpió

\- ¿te dieron celos por no ser ella? – dijo coquetamente Opal mientras subía sus cejas

\- ¿Qué? No, no no no no, No Korra es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella – decía Asami mientras Opal seguía moviendo sus cejas

\- pudieron ser celos de amiga Asami – dijo Opal evitando reírse – estas muy sensible al parecer ¿estás en tus días? – Asami la miro algo desconcertada

\- no estoy en mis días Opal – dijo algo molesta la pelinegra

\- no te molestes Asami solo lo hacía para molestarte un poco pero bueno sígueme contando mas sobre este tema

\- bien – se acomodo el cabello para seguir – ella cuando me lo dijo estaba muy nerviosa y algo triste, al parecer conoce a esta chica hace algunos años también me dijo quera muy linda e inteligente – la pelinegra al recordar esto se enfureció pero guardo la compostura – dijo que ella es perfecta Opal – suspiro pesadamente

\- pero que es lo que te molesta de esto Asami ¿Qué a Korra le guste alguien? – pregunto algo confundida la chica de pelo corto

\- no es eso Opal, Korra está sufriendo por esta perra

-¿perra? – pregunto algo divertida Opal

\- si perra – afirmo Asami – no me gusta que Korra sufra por una chica que no le hace caso, así que averiguare quien es para hacerle saber que nadie puede hacer sufrir a Korra- sentencia la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-pues para mí al parecer estas celosa de esa chica ya que alguien te puede quitar a tu "amiga" – dijo Opal mientras hacia unas comillas con sus dedos en la palabra amiga

\- que no es eso Opal, ella puede estar con quien quiera pero no con alguien que la hace sufrir, yo solo me preocupo por ella

-está bien está bien te creeré señorita Sato – decía Opal rodando los ojos para tenderse en el pasto – mejor despiértame cuando tengamos que ir a clases

Asami durante todo el día pensó en quien podía ser la chica que caía con la descripción aunque también podía ser una de las chicas con las que Korra entrenaba cuando era más joven, podía ser cualquiera…

* * *

 _En el departamento de Bolin…_

-Bolin por el amor de lo que sea dime qué debo hacer – decía Korra quien estaba acostada en el sofá de su mejor amigo

\- te dije que pidieras una pizza de peperonni ¿Cómo es tan difícil hacer eso? – decía el chico mientras traía con el unas latas de bebida

\- no me refiero a eso – suspiraba la morena – es sobre Asami y la pizza ya la pedí y llega en 15 minutos

\- pues bien solo queda esperar

-¿qué? pero si no le he dicho nada a Asami – la ojiazul se cubría su cara con ambas manos

\- hablaba de que solo hay que esperar la pizza Korra y por Asami no se qué es lo que hayas hecho últimamente así que no se cómo ayudarte

-le "confesé" mis sentimientos – dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos

-¿Cómo que le "confesaste" tus sentimientos? – su amigo hizo el mismo gesto con sus manos

\- pues veras, hace unos días estábamos en su departamento y nos pusimos a hablar y yo le dijo que debía decirle algo y pues le dije que me gustaba alguien pero si decirle quien era esa persona

\- eso fue patético – dijo Bolin para luego esquivar ágilmente un cojín que su amiga le había lanzado

\- crees que no lo sé - la morena ahora se sentía peor – que hare si sabe que es ella la chica que me gusta y se aleje de mi – decía ya desesperada Korra

\- pues lo aceptaras y seguirás el curso de tu vida – dijo Bolin mientras daba un trago a su bebida

\- eso Bolin no me consuela – decía algo confusa la morena

\- no lo dije para consolarte, pero que mas da Korra díselo no ganaras nada si lo sigues ocultando

\- ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo?

\- ¿y si lo hace? – Su amigo la miro muy seriamente – nunca lo sabrás si no te atreves a decirle como te sientes, solo estas dando excusas para no decirle – respiro profundo para luego suspirar – la Korra que conozco no es cobarde y siempre enfrenta lo que sea

\- lo se Bolin pero tengo miedo, ella es alguien muy importante para mí y realmente me sentiría mal si la llegara a perder

\- lo sé y te entiendo pero trata de al menos darte algo de valor para decírselo yo se que ella comprenderá lo que sientes, así que solo arriésgate y veras que solo necesitas valor – suena la puerta y Bolin se dirige hacia ella – iré a ver lo más probable es que sea la pizza…

Su amigo tenía razón necesitaba valor y mucho ya que nunca antes había pasado por algo igual. Generalmente se le declaraban las chicas y si eran de su gusto salía con ellas pero ahora era diferente…

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Por qué debía ser ella?

Capitulo 5: ¿Por qué debía ser ella?

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Korra había hablado con Bolin sobre decirle sus sentimientos (reales) a Asami y esta no tenía intenciones de ver a la pelinegra. Usaba la excusa de que Asami tenía que preparar sus exámenes y ella debía dar clases o competir en algún lugar.

-Korra ya ha pasado casi una semana, dijiste que le dirías – decía Bolin mientras golpeaba un escudo

\- lo sé pero no he tenido la oportunidad, ella está ocupada con sus exámenes – dijo Korra mientras estiraba su pierna derecha - a demás he tomado una decisión

\- ¿sí? ¿Cuál es? – pregunto el chico

\- no le diré nada, Asami se casara con algún sujeto, tendrá hijos y será feliz y yo viviré mi miserable vida tranquila siendo su amiga

\- woow que gran plan – dijo sarcástico Bolin

\- lo sé es patético pero sé que lo nuestro no resultaría en ningún mundo así que solo seguiré siendo su amiga y tal vez encuentre a alguien y pueda estar con ella y que si me corresponda – la morena estaba algo desanimada – iré a ver si llegaron nuestros alumnos para empezar la clase – dijo para luego salir de la habitación

-Sabomnim Korra buenas tardes – decían sus alumnos luego de ella saludarlos

\- muy bien chicos hoy solo haremos movimientos tácticos así que ubíquense en parejas para comenzar – dio la instrucción y sus alumnos la siguieron.

* * *

La clase fue calmada ya al finalizar Korra se despidió de sus alumnos y comenzó a guardar el implemento utilizado. Estaba por finalizar cuando sintió unos brazos envolver su cintura ante esto la morena se sobre salto un poco pero al sentir un dulce aroma que reconocería donde fuera se calmo

-espero que ya hayas terminado – dijo la melodiosa voz de la chica que abrazaba a Korra

\- pues me falta guardar esto y darme una ducha – dijo la morena no haciendo nada para que la otra chica dejara de abrazarla

\- pues apresúrate que quiero festejar, termine mis exámenes y estoy libre de momento – por fin la chica soltó a Korra quien dejo ir un suspiro

\- tú no cambias Asami – dijo la morena mientras tomaba unas protecciones que estaban en el suelo

\- pues porque debería cambiar Korra soy así y solo quiero pasar un tiempo contigo ya que no hemos estado juntas en muuuuuuuucho tiempo – decía la pelinegra dramáticamente

\- solo ha sido una semana y es porque tenias exámenes – dijo la morena guardando las cosas que había recogido – y se que quieres celebrar pero estoy algo cansada Asami y…- ahí murió su queja, Asami se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente poniendo la cabeza de Korra en su pecho

\- vamos solo salgamos a comer algo – decía Asami – siii por mi – sabía que si se lo pedía de esa forma a Korra iba a terminar consiguiendo lo que quería

\- pero es que Asami – la pelinegra estaba haciendo un puchero tan adorable que le era imposible resistir el decirle que no y le era aun mas difícil luchar con las inmensas ganas de besarla que tenia – Asami – _para de hacer ese puchero o te besare aquí mismo –_ está bien iré pero solo a comer algo ya que estoy algo cansada solo deja que me dé una ducha y me cambie ropa

\- siii, te esperare en la recepción – dijo para por fin soltar a Korra y salir de la habitación

\- no sé cómo podre resistir a no besarla – decía pesadamente la morena para ir a ducharse y no hacer esperar tanto a Asami.

* * *

 _En la comida…_

-se que este lugar te encantara Korra – decía Asami mientras entraban – sentémonos haya – apunto a una mesa en un rincón

\- está bien después de todo estamos celebrando que terminaste tus exámenes – dijo la morena dándole una cálida sonrisa a la chica más alta

\- si estoy cada vez más cerca de convertirme en tu kinesióloga personal ya que tú vives lesionándote – dijo esto en modo de regaño – debes ser más cuidadosa

-está bien está bien, lo seré – dijo Korra mientras ambas tomaban asiento, una vez que se acomodaron pidieron la comida y Asami aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntar sobre la supuesta chica de la cual Korra está enamorada

\- y dime Korra ¿has hablado con la chica que me dijiste? – la pregunta hizo que Korra se atragantara con la comida

\- no… no he hablado con ella – dijo para tomar un poco de agua y despejar su garganta - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Por qué pregunto? Pues porque soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti – Asami la miro a los ojos y Korra sentía que en cualquier segundo se desmayaría por la mirada de aquella mujer

\- no veo el porqué deberías estar preocupada pero aprecio que lo hagas – dijo tratando de evitar la mirada de la ojiverde

-Korra cuando me lo contaste estaba sumamente afligida por el asunto, es normal que me preocupe – dijo asami para seguir comiendo

\- o tal vez estas celosa ya que si salgo con alguien pasare menos tiempo contigo – esto Korra lo dijo sin pensar mientras comía, cuando levanto la mirada vio a Asami completamente sonrojada – espera un segundo – entrecerró los ojos y miro mejor a Asami – Estas celosa!

-¿Qué? ¿Yo celosa? ¿Por qué debería? – ahora fue la pelinegra quien aparto la mirada

\- jajajajaja – la morena rio con fuerza mientras la pelinegra se cruzaba de brazos molesta – Asami no tienes por qué estar celosa de alguien que ni siquiera sabe que me gusta

\- ¿pero y si se entera y tu también le gustas? Me dejarías sola por andar con tu noviecita – _si supieras que si yo le gustara a esa persona nunca te dejaría sola tontita_

\- eso no es posible

-¿Qué no es posible?

\- que ella guste de mi

-¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ella es heterosexual Asami, ese es el problema, ya que si no lo fuera o si por lo menos ella tuviera un mínimo interés en las chicas yo le declararía mi amor pero ella siempre está saliendo con chicos así que por eso no es posible - sentencio la morena algo triste – por eso prefiero callar lo que siento así que da igual y por favor Asami no vuelvas a preguntar sobre ella que cada vez que pienso en eso me hace sentir mal, no quiero repetir lo mismo que paso con Azula

\- está bien, lo siento Korra – dijo Asami para levantarse donde la morena para darle un abrazo – realmente no sabía que te afectara tanto, perdóname – la pelinegra escondió su cara en el cuello de Korra mientras esta la abrazaba

-tú no sabias todo esto, soy yo quien lo siente…

\- terminemos de comer y te llevare a tu casa se que debes estar cansada – dijo Asami mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar

\- que va mejor demos una vuelta por el parque antes después de todo la noche será estupenda – le dio una cálida sonrisa

\- está bien pero luego no te quejes

Terminaron de comer y fueron hasta un parque cercano, ya era de noche por lo que habían muy pocas personas

-este lugar me es familiar – dijo Asami a medida que iban caminando

\- claro este es el parque en el que nos conocimos – apunto a un árbol – ahí fue donde golpee a esos chicos que te estaban molestando

\- oh si lo recuerdo, llegaste como un valiente ninja a rescatarme – Asami miro la luna que ya estaba en su máximo esplendor – siempre te estaré agradecida por ser mi amiga en ese momento tan difícil – la pelinegra abrazo fuertemente a Korra – nunca te alejes de mi lado Korra no podría soportarlo

\- nunca lo haré Asami, nunca.

Continuara…

 _ **Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero estuve muy ocupado con la universidad pero ya estoy libre por unas semanas así que podre escribir. Muchas gracias por el recibimiento de esta historia y las demás como siempre no olviden compartirla con los demás KorrAsami lovers y dejar sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo.**_

 _ **Mac Sato**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Recuerdos de Amores

Capitulo 6: Recuerdos de amor

Habían pasado ya las semanas desde que Asami y Korra habían hablado sobre el tema pero a pesar de eso este tema aun le molestaba a la ojiverde pero por respeto a su amiga dejo de indagar mas sobre él, aunque no perdería la esperanza en encontrar a la chica que hacia sufrir a su amiga.

* * *

La pelinegra iba distraída caminando por el pasillo de la universidad cuando se encontró con un compañero de universidad, este estudiaba ingeniería mecánica y la había conocido al tomar unos ramos complementarios

-hey Asami ¿como estas? - Iroh se acercó a la pelinegra la cual estaba algo distraída

-oh hola Iroh, Bien - la pelinegra estaba decaída y no tenía mucho ánimo de hablar con la gente a menos que fuera Korra quien le hablara, extrañamente sentía la necesidad de querer estar más con ella

-mira te hablo para...- el chico estaba algo nervioso y Asami lo miraba expectante - invitarte a salir al cine o donde tú quieras... no sé si estas libre hoy...

-pues...- miro su teléfono para ver si tenía algún mensaje si es que alguien la necesitaba ( _para ver si Korra le había mandado un mensaje)_ \- estoy libre hoy – Opal no tenia clases y como Korra no le había hablado no tenía nada más que hacer a menos que la morena la llamara

\- entonces te parece si vamos a comer algo? - preguntó el chico

-si me parece bien - contesto la pelinegra

Sin más que hablar ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería de la universidad, el chico no sabía que hablarle a Asami ya que él como todos en la universidad conocían la fama de que si decías algo que le molestara o incomodara a Asami podías irte despidiendo de que ella te hablara otra vez.

-y dime Asami un café te parece bien o prefieres otra cosa? – dijo algo dudativo el chico más alto

\- un café me parece bien – dijo sin prestar mucha atención

Una vez ya sentados Iroh se armo de valor para poder hablar todo lo que quería decir

-¿Cómo te está yendo con las clases? ¿Debe ser pesado a estas alturas del semestre? – pregunto el chico para formar una conversación

\- pues me ha ido bien y no es tan pesado ya que toda la carrera he tenido a alguien que me ha ayudado con todo lo físico y técnico – decía la pelinegra para luego dar un sorbo a su café

\- ah – dijo el chico con algo de decepción – tu novio debe saber mucho o debe ser un gran deportista – Iroh ahora estaba avergonzado, por eso Asami no salía con ningún chico

\- oh no, no es mi novio – dijo Asami para luego tomar otro sorbo de su café – es una amiga que tengo hace muchísimo tiempo de hecho es una amiga de la infancia – el chico sonrió la igual que un niño al abrir un regalo – pero no te equivocaste con lo de que es una gran deportista, de hecho ella da clases de diversas artes marciales y ha ganado muchos títulos nacionales como internacionales, ella es genial en lo que hace – dijo Asami y por un segundo el chico pensó que ella estaba hablando como una chica enamorada de alguien a quien admira mucho

\- pero no estás saliendo con nadie? – pregunto el chico ya que para saber si el tenia una oportunidad era que la había invitado

\- pues no. No estoy saliendo con nadie – dijo dando otro sorbo a su café – y no estoy en planes de salir con nadie pronto – y ahí murieron las esperanzas del chico

\- pero es porque no está el candidato indicado o simplemente no quieres?- insistió

-pues es… - perdió todo el hilo de la conversación al ver entrar a la cafetería a una morena que llevaba una musculosa ajustada al cuerpo dejando ver sus tonificados brazos llevándose las miradas de hombres y mujeres por igual – lo siento Iroh me tengo que ir, gracias por el café, nos vemos otro día – y esa frase logro que el chico pensara una y mil cosas y que pudiera alardear de que vería otra vez a Asami ignorando por completo la escena que acontecía a sus espaldas…

La pelinegra corrió hacia donde se encontraba la morena para abrazarla

-Korra que haces acá? – pregunto Asami mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la morena

\- viene a verte y ver si querías ir a comer conmigo

\- pues claro que quiero, a demás no tengo nada que hacer

\- ¿segura? No interrumpo nada te veías animada hablando con aquel chico – dijo Korra apuntando a la mesa donde aun estaba Iroh sentado

\- oh no solo me había invitado un café y como Opal no venia hoy a clases acepte pero no interrumpes nada tranquila

\- ok, entonces vamos – dijo para salir de la cafetería – ¿y dime que te gustaría comer?

-hay un local de sushi cerca podríamos ir – dijo la pelinegra mientras arreglaba su ropa un poco

\- me parece bien ¿andas en tu auto? – pregunto la morena

\- no, hoy vine en taxi ya que era poco el tiempo el que iba a estar aquí

\- genial porque ando en mi motocicleta

-andas en modo rudo hoy parece – bromeo la más alta

-pues si – dijo la morena mientras se rascaba la nuca…

* * *

Llegaron donde la morena tenía su motocicleta estacionada y partieron rumbo al local donde iban a comer. Entraron y este tenía un segundo piso así que subieron a este para estar mas cómodas, la mesera les tomo el pedido no sin antes de coquetear un poco (demasiado para la consideración de Asami) con Korra quien solo seguía el juego.

-y que tal va el semestre? - preguntó Korra

-pues bastante bien ya que tuve una muy buena nota porque mí modelo podía hacer poses que nadie creería - dijo Asami recordando las increíbles poses que Korra puede hacer sin ninguna dificultad

-entonces de nada - decía con un dejo de orgullo la morena - me alegra que pueda serte de ayuda

\- Oh Korra como dices eso tu siempre me has ayudado desde que nos conocimos - en ese momento llega la mesera con el pedido de las chicas

-aquí esta lo que pidieron si necesitan algo - le dio una mirada seductora a Korra para luego continuar - no duden en llamarme estoy para atenderlas - y sin más se retiro del lugar

\- ya sabes Korra si necesitas algo esa mesera te lo dará - decía algo divertida (y molesta) Asami - espero que te haga un descuento ya que prácticamente se está regalando a ti

-hey - dijo una sonrojada Korra - sabes que no estoy interesada por el momento en ese tema, aunque alguien aquí parece un poco molesta por las pequeñas insinuaciones de esa chica hacia mi - dijo divertida la morena mientras movía divertidamente sus cejas

\- molesta yo? ja. - dio una carcajada - ya quisieras

\- no estoy diciendo nada solo me baso en lo que dices y en tus expresiones y en tus ganas de asesinar a la camarera - Korra seguía moviendo sus cejas mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

\- claro lo que tu digas Korra - no quería admitir frente a su amiga que le molestaba que las chicas le coquetearan tan descaradamente ya que ella se preocupaba mucho por Korra y para que alguien estuviera con ella primero debía aprobarla Asami para así asegurarse en que no lastimaran a su mejor amiga

\- bueno bueno y dime Asami ¿volviste a ser una rompecorazones otra vez? Recuerda que hicimos una promesa – dijo Korra refiriéndose a Iroh

\- que ¿yo? ¿Una rompecorazones? De donde sacas eso – dio un sorbo a su bebida desviando la mirada ya que en si no le importaba ese tema debido a que muy pocos chicos le han interesado (solo uno y no duraron mucho) y siempre termina en desastre sus relaciones…

 _Lo que en realidad sucede con_ _las relaciones de Asami es que a pesar de estar en pareja o salir con alguien siempre hay alguien más importante para ella antes y ese alguien es Korra, sin importar la ocasión o con quien este ella siempre prefería la compañía de su amiga inconscientemente si con solo recordar en la ocasión cuando iban en la escuela y estaban en su último año y por fin después de mucha insistencia acepto la invitación de un chico._

 _-hey Asami te parece si vamos a comer?- le pregunto Mako el chico con el cual iba a salir_

 _-si me parece bien – dijo asami sin despegar su vista de su teléfono, a Mako no le importo ya que estaba muy feliz de poder salir con la chica mas "inalcanzable" de toda la escuela, no es que no hubieran otras chicas lindas en su escuela, lo habían pero Asami lograba llamar la atención de casi todos los chicos y una que otra chica y para Mako el capitán del equipo de futbol era algo de lo cual podría alardear sintiéndose superior a sus compañeros de equipo_

 _\- sabes estoy feliz de que aceptaras mi invitación – dijo algo nervioso el chico aunque era sincero_

 _\- oh me alegro, es que hoy no tenía algo que hacer y me han hablado bien de ti – dijo dándole una sonrisa al muchacho el cual se sonrojo más de lo que estaba_

 _\- te llevare a un buen lugar para comer que conozco se que te fascinara – dijo muy emocionado el chico_

 _\- bueno vamos –dijo amablemente mientras caminaba junto a él. Fue una larga caminata en silencio ya que el chico no sabía de qué hablar o que decirle a Asami y Asami solo se limitaba a ver los autos y la gente pasar_

 _-y llegamos- por fin volvió a hablar el chico – conozco al dueño ya que es amigo de mi padre así que nos darán una buena mesa – al entrar al restorán un hombre alto y de barba se les acerco_

 _-oh Mako que bueno verte ¿en qué andas muchacho? – pregunto amablemente el hombre_

 _\- pues hoy Salí junto con una amiga señor Raiko – dijo sonrojado_

 _-oh que bien – le guiño el ojo y levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación – vengan les daré la mejor mesa del restorán_

 _Y sin más siguieron al hombre el cual los guio a la terraza que tenía una vista esplendida de toda la ciudad_

 _-woow este lugar tiene una vista hermosa – dijo Asami sorprendida_

 _-ves te dije que nos darían la mejor mesa- dijo orgulloso por lo que había conseguido_

 _-sin duda lo es – dijo mientras se sentaban y venia el camarero a tomarle la orden y luego de unos minutos traer su pedido_

 _-bueno Asami cuéntame de ti, que planeas hacer una vez que te gradúes? – pregunto interesado el chico ya que honestamente él quería conocerla mejor_

 _\- pues no lo sé realmente Mako, de hecho aun no lo decido_

 _\- pero eres una de las mejores estudiantes de toda la escuela ¿debes tener algo en mente o no? – pregunto sorprendido el chico ya que a cualquiera le sorprendería la respuesta de la pelinegra ya que ella era una de las mejores estudiantes y si Mako no exageraba_

 _\- pero aun así es difícil decidir lo que hare el resto de mi vida ya que si elijo algo a la ligera y no me gusta seré alguien infeliz haciendo algo que odio por el resto de mi vida – las palabras de Asami eran crudas pero ciertas y él lo sabia – y a ti ¿qué te gustaría hacer?, eres un buen jugador de futbol de seguro querrás hacer carrera en eso ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto Asami_

 _\- pues si es mi sueño pero no lo sé, siempre me dicen que soy bueno pero hay chicos mejores que yo y para destacar es difícil el camino a recorrer – decía algo decaído el muchacho_

 _-solo debes esforzarte y solo así conseguirás las cosas que quieres – Asami no sabía que al decirle esto le dio falsas esperanzas al muchacho – si te rindes a la primera porque hay alguien mejor que tu jamás sabrás si realmente él era mejor que tu_

 _\- vaya eso es muy inspirador – dijo sorprendido el muchacho_

 _-si lo sé, es algo que siempre dice Korra antes de alguna competencia, sabes ella siempre se está esforzando y consiguiendo todo lo que quiere. Me gustaría ser mas como ella y tener grandes sueños, ella siempre pelea por lo que quiere, literalmente_

 _-se que alcanzaras todos tus sueños Asami – dijo sinceramente el muchacho mientras comía_

 _El almuerzo fue agradable ya que Mako desistió y no pregunto si ella tenía novio ya que pensó que ella lo tomaría mal de su parte._

 _Una vez fuera del restorán…_

 _-Asami te parece si vamos a un parque cercano – pregunto el chico_

 _-oh un momento Mako tengo una llamada – tomo su celular y lo acerco a su oreja mientras se alejaba un poco de el_

 _\- Alo Asami como estas? Soy Korra – dijo una voz del otro lado del aparato_

 _\- Korra que sucede no tengo este número registrado – dijo algo sorprendida_

 _-oh si no te comente que mi teléfono lo perdí en mi última competencia, pero ya tengo otro_

 _-oh ya veo y que tal todo, a que debo el agrado de que te acuerdes de tu amiga que ni siquiera has llamado desde que te fuiste a competir eh – dijo con fingida molestia_

 _\- jajaja lo siento es que estaba muy concentrada con la competencia. Lamento no haberte llamado antes – dijo algo apenada la morena_

 _\- lo se Korra solo bromeo contigo y dime que tal fue, supongo que ganaste o si no no puedes regresar – advirtió a la morena_

 _-jejeje pues para tu información señorita Sato estás hablando con la actual campeona continental - decía la morena con mucho orgullo_

 _-eso es genial – decía muy emocionada Asami – y dime cuando vuelves?_

 _-llegue esta mañana_

 _-queeeeeeee! – grito la pelinegra asustando a Mako – y no me avisaste?_

 _-llegue en la madrugada como iba a molestarte_

 _\- no importa a la hora que llegues me llamas – dijo con falsa molestia ya que estaba muy feliz de que su amiga haya ganado y que este devuelta – iré ahora mismo_

 _\- ¿pero no estás ocupada?_

 _\- no para nada iré de inmediato_

 _-okay te espero – sin más Asami corto la llamada y se dirigió donde estaba Mako_

 _-lo siento Mako debo irme algo urgente se me ha presentado, el almuerzo fue muy agradable nos vemos – así Asami dejo al chico con una gran duda sobre que le habría surguido y si era tan urgente en verdad pero eso no le importo ya que había salido con ella y esperaba poder volver a salir con ella._

* * *

-bueno según lo que se lo fuiste en la escuela, aun recuerdo a Mako tratando de volver a invitarte ya que la única vez que saliste con él lo dejaste a mitad de la cita – dijo soltando una leve carcajada

\- tu habías llegado de tu viaje y quería verte – un estallido de mariposas se formo en el estomago de Korra – y sabes que siempre considero antes a mis amigos que a una cita

\- sí, lo sé – dijo con seguridad Korra mientras observaba la gracia que Asami tenía al comer, sus labios se abrían de una forma tan hipnotizante que invitaban a ser besados pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo trato de ignorar ese hecho y se limito a comer un bocado el cual al llevárselo a su boca perdió algo de forma y dejo en la comisura de sus labios unos granos de arroz los cuales fueron rápidamente percibidos por su acompañante

-oh Korra tienes algo en tu mejilla – dijo Asami estirando su mano para alcanzarlos para luego comérselos ella, esta acción casi provoca una hemorragia nasal de Korra junto con un paro cardiaco – ¿estas bien? Te noto algo ruborizada – la pelinegra miro a sus espaldas –¿ volvió la camarera? Tal vez si te gusta y quieras pedirle el numero, traviesa – dicho esto le guiño el ojo y eso no ayudo mucho a Korra quien ahora trataba de borrar es imagen de su mente – aunque debo recordarte que hiciste la promesa de no estar con nadie por más de un año y solo llevas menos de 4 meses

-lo se y lo he cumplido así que no me lo recuerdes de esa forma, si no le pediré el numero a la mesera ya que mi amiga se pondrá celosa ya que empezaría a salir con otra persona y no le prestaría atención a ella y eso la molestaría – dijo divertida la morena para molestar a Asami

-hey eso no es verdad – decía Asami cruzándose de brazos

-¿no lo es? – dijo la morena mientras tomaba su barbilla en signo de que estaba recordando algo – si mal no recuerdo cuando estábamos en nuestro penúltimo año de escuela una cierta persona que no diré su nombre solo que este empieza con A y termina con sami estaba realmente celosa de mi novia de ese entonces

-hey no estaba celosa y yo a ella no le agradaba y me lo dijo varias veces – _15 veces para ser exactos_

\- Asami me enviaste un texto de más de mil palabras reprochándome que no te había visto en dos semanas y que no tenía ni un minuto para mí ya que estaba con mi "noviecita" como tú le decías lo cual no era verdad porque en ese tiempo lo que más hacia era entrenar ya que era la época cuando mas competía

\- bueno si lo admito te mande ese mensaje y no fueron más de mil palabras – le dijo una mirada de falso enojo – así que no exageres tanto

\- bueno bueno eran 999 palabras – la morena soltó una pequeña carcajada – pero luego de volver de competir pase bastante tiempo contigo ¿o no?

-si lo hiciste – dijo sonriente Asami – después de todo yo fui quien te fue a recibir al aeropuerto y no tu noviecita- el ver a si a la pelinegra le agradaba bastante ya que sabía que asami se preocupaba bastante por ella

\- jajaja han pasado más de 6 años de eso y lo sigues recordando

-tu sacaste el tema Korra hazte cargo de lo que hablas

\- ok ok lo hare solo porque me gusta verte celosa de esa manera – dijo divertida Korra

\- que no estaba celosa – dijo Asami cruzándose de brazos

-bueno supongamos que no estabas celosa, supongamos

\- se que no te ganare en eso ya que puede que si haya estado un poco pero muy poco yo diría ínfimamente celosa pero era porque estabas descuidando nuestra amistad, las otras veces que tenias entrenamientos al menos me mandabas algún mensaje y eso fue lo que me molesto

\- me disculpo por esa vez y mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y disfrutemos de este almuerzo

-si mejor disfrutemos - sin más continuaron con su comida hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llego la hora de pagar la cuenta

-llamare a la mesera para que me traiga la cuenta – dijo Korra mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica que las había atendido – disculpe señorita podría traerme la cuenta?

-si enseguida – dijo la muchacha guiñándole el ojo a Korra

\- te puedo apostar lo que quieras Korra, enserio lo que quieras que junto a la cuenta te deja su número telefónico – dijo Asami con seguridad en sus palabras

-Asami sé que eso no pasara así que acepto la apuesta, luego veré que te pediré ya que ahí viene

\- como es que desea pagar? – pregunto la camarera

-pagare en efectivo – dijo Korra y al abrir y ver el recibo su semblante cambio, en la esquina superior estaba el numero de la camarera tal y como Asami había dicho

\- ya veré que es lo que te pediré Korra – dijo divertida Asami ganándose una mirada molesta de la camarera y esta obtuvo una respuesta igual por parte de la pelinegra mientras Korra dejaba el pago junto con una propina llevándose el recibo, no porque quisiera el numero sino que por educación

\- bien muchas gracias vamos Asami – dijo sin más la morena ya derrotada por la predicción de su amiga, una vez fuera del restorán y preparándose para ir a la casa de la pelinegra esta hablo

-te lo dije, Korra. Una mujer nunca se equivoca

-hey yo también soy mujer – dijo haciendo un adorable puchero

-si pero no tienes el detector de zorras ya que eres más como un niño en cuerpo de una mujer – dijo divertida mientras se ponía el casco que Korra le había pasado, Korra no dijo nada ya que en cierto modo era verdad ella siempre fue como un niño, siempre rescatando y cuidando a su princesa Asami inconscientemente, aunque a pesar de siempre tener la actitud de un niño no se podía decir que varios chicos intentaron algo con ella…

* * *

 _Korra y Asami tenían 16 años y estaban cursando su segundo año de escuela media_

 _Korra tenía una carrera brillante como deportista ya que a su edad competía internacional y nacionalmente por su escuela por lo tanto era admirada por muchas personas sobre todo por uno de los integrantes del equipo de artes marciales. La gente en ese tiempo no sabía que a Korra le gustaban las chicas la única que lo sabía era Asami y ella no iba a hablar de un tema privado de su amiga._

 _Un día en el que se encontraba entrenando después de clases Wan su compañero de entrenamiento se le acerco no con la intención precisamente de entrenar_

 _-hola Korra como estas?- pregunto el chico mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo, Korra siempre llegaba temprano a los entrenamientos era algo que su padre le había enseñado desde pequeña así que solo estaba ella y Wan_

 _\- bien y tú? Listo para el entrenamiento de hoy? – pregunto animada Korra una de sus cosas favoritas era entrenar_

 _\- si estoy listo – el chico poco a poco se fue acercando más a Korra hasta que quedo a pocos centímetros de ella_

 _-¿Qué haces? – pregunto confundida Korra_

 _\- Korra tu… me gustas – dicho esto el chico tomo a Korra por la cintura y se acerco para besarla pero dicha acción nunca se completo ya que apenas el ce acerco la morena lanzo un certero puñetazo contra la nariz del muchacho haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al piso_

 _-¿ qué demonios crees que haces? – Dijo Korra muy molesta – que yo te guste no te de el derecho de besarme. Wan tu eres solo un amigo y nada mas no confundas mi amabilidad o mis modales con algo mas – justo en ese momento cuando el chico iba a decir algo llegaron sus compañeros junto con el entrenador…_

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al departamento de Asami, Korra se recostó en el sillón

-uff quede llena con la comida – dijo mientras levantaba su polera para frotar su abdomen

\- si sigues comiendo así engordaras – decía Asami mientras tomaba un libro y se sentaba al lado de Korra

\- ¿engordar? Asami entreno casi todo la semana y crees que por comer así engordare y perderé mis estupendos abdominales – decía fanfarroneando

\- siempre alardeando de tus abdominales Korra – la pelinegra rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por su amiga anteriormente – se que no los perderás ya que a ti te encanta que las chicas los alaben y rasguñen – este comentario hizo sonrojar a la morena

\- bueno…si eso es cierto pero eso no viene al caso Asami – no pudo evitar tartamudeo por lo que Asami dijo

-¿Cuál fue la última chica que te los rasguño? – Pregunto Asami solo para sonrojar a Korra - ¿fue Ginger o Azula?

-No responderé a eso – dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero

\- yo diría que fueron ambas pero más Azula por su carácter creo que es más salvaje – y Korra volvía a sonrojarse ya que Asami volvía a tener razón

\- y tu de seguro has rasguñado los abdominales de algún chico – dijo Korra para hacer que su amiga igual se sonrojara pero no lo consiguió

\- tú y yo sabemos que no ya que nunca he llegado más allá de un beso y mi noviazgo más largo fue con Hasook* y solo estuvimos juntos unos meses y no paso nada

-cierto tu esperas a la persona ideal – dijo recordando lo que Asami le había dicho cuando tenían 16 años de que ella solo se entregaría a alguien en que confiara ciegamente y que la amara con todo el corazón y que fuera incondicional con ella tal y como ella seria con esa persona

\- y así sigo hasta el día de hoy y no me importa lo que digan los demás y si te lo preguntas Korra si esa persona no llega nunca solo conseguiré muchos gatos y viviré feliz con ellos – ante lo dicho por Asami ambas rieron

\- se que un día llegara esa persona Asami – aunque a Korra le doliera ella quería que su amiga fuera feliz.

Korra estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Asami cierra fuertemente el libro que tenía entre sus manos haciendo saltar a Korra de su asiento

-Asami por un demonio – dijo asustada Korra

-lo siento es que te veías tan concentrada que era la ocasión perfecta – dijo divertida su amiga

-casi me da un paro cardiaco – dijo con fingida molestia mientras ponía una mano en su pecho

\- no te preocupes se RCP así que no hay problemas si tu corazón se detiene

-ha ha muy chistosa señorita Sato – dijo de una forma muy sarcástica

-y dime en que piensas últimamente te he visto así mucho

\- en nada y en todo realmente no se simplemente pienso en mi y que haré a medida que el tiempo avanza

\- woow que profunda Korra con razón eres tan baja – dijo Asami intentando aguantar una carcajada

-hey no soy baja – dijo una molesta Korra – tu eres muy alta eso es todo

-eso es cierto eres bastante alta… cuando yo no estoy contigo – dijo Asami para molestar mas a Korra

\- no diré nada mejor – ya resignada Korra se dejo caer sobre las piernas de Asami para descansar un poco, eso no le incomodaba ya que lo hacían desde pequeñas y Korra pudiendo ignorar por un momento su nerviosismo al tener un contacto más intimo con Asami simplemente disfruto de la agradable sensación que le provocaba que la pelinegra jugara con sus cabellos y un solo pensamiento pudo aflorar en la mente de ambas

 _\- Como deseo que esto nunca cambie…_

Continuara…

 **Notas: *no sabía que personaje poner así que lo puse a el**

 **Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero estuve no ocupado pero sí bastante mal físicamente, ya que no se si alguna vez lo dije yo practico artes marciales y compito por mi universidad y esas cosa (me baso en lo que yo hago para hacer los intereses de Korra en mis fic's) y sufrí algunas lesiones que me impedían escribir. Tuve fractura en dos falanges de la mano izquierda y una lesión en la muñeca y el hombro derecho a demás debía ir por la universidad al hospital hacer mi práctica clínica y no tenía mucho tiempo. Pero sin más les dejo este capítulo que espero que les guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y recomendar la historia. Un abrazo a todos los que me leen.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Un largo dia

Capitulo 7: un largo día

Había pasado exactamente tres semanas desde que la morena había salido con Asami y ahora ambas hacían lo correspondiente a sus vidas ya que la pelinegra estaba en su último semestre y debía preparar ciertas cosas.

* * *

-Hoy será un día muy largo – dijo la morena a penas abrió los ojos luego de que el despertador sonara, lo apago y froto sus ojos para poder alejar un poco el sueño y evitar volver a dormirse. Eran las 7 de la mañana, debía estar a las 10 en la Universidad de Ciudad Republica dando una charla sobre los deportes de alto rendimiento y sobre la alimentación adecuada. Así que forzó a su cuerpo a levantarse el cual estaba algo cansado ya que el día de ayer había no solo ido al gimnasio con su amigo Bolin sino que también dio 4 clases en el dojo.

Como pudo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió directamente a la ducha donde por error dio el agua fría en lugar de la caliente lo que la hizo dar un salto que casi termina con la cara de la morena en el suelo. Luego de su ducha matutina se envolvió en una toalla y fue a vestirse para luego tomar desayuno. Como vestimenta eligió un traje simple semi-formal dado la ocasión, bajo ya lista y fue a tomar desayuno con sus padres quienes aun estaban en casa.

-Buenos días – dijo la morena mientras llegaba a la cocina donde se encontraban sus padres, Korra le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre para luego sentarse al lado de su padre y darle un cálido abrazo el cual el hombre correspondió dándole uno igual

\- ¿Cómo estas para este día? – dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de Korra para luego dar un sorbo a su café

\- espero que te vaya muy bien –decía la mamá de Korra mientras le daba un vaso con leche – toma un buen desayuno para que tengas la energía suficiente

\- si mamá – dijo la ojiazul mientras tomaba un pan – hoy llegare a las 5 a hacer clases papá

\- muy bien, yo me encargare de la clase de la entonces – dijo su padre – tomate tu tiempo y pasa a comer algo y no te sobre exijas cariño – dijo el hombre de una manera protectora y tierna

\- tranquilo no me exigiré tanto – la morena terminaba su desayuno y miro su reloj – me voy ya que no quiero llegar tarde

-ve con cuidado – le decía su mamá mientras ella le daba un beso en la frente para luego hacer lo mismo con su papá

\- lo tendré, los veo en la tarde, los amo – y con algo de prisa salía Korra de su casa camino a la Universidad la cual quedaba a unos cuarenta minutos de su casa. Pensó en pedirle a Asami que la llevara ya que ella estudia ahí pero como la pelinegra está en su último semestre lo más probable es que haya estado ocupada o tenido clases temprano así que era mejor no molestarla, tampoco quería usar su moto ya que podría ensuciarse, así que solo tomo un taxi.

-voy a la Universidad de Ciudad Republica – dijo al subir al taxi

\- no hay problema señorita, llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un gallo – decía el taxista.

A medida que avanzaban Korra solo miraba por la ventana tratando de espantar sus nervios, no es que no haya dado conferencias o charlas antes pero los nervios siempre estaban ahí.

-disculpe señorita – dijo el taxista - ¿tiene clases en esa universidad?

\- no, no tengo – respondió la morena – voy a dar una conferencia

\- que bien, disculpe lo entrometido ¿de qué seria la conferencia? – pregunto interesado el taxista

\- sobre deportes de alto rendimiento

\- aaah, que interesante, disculpe otra vez pero su rostro me es conocido

\- yo antes competía a nivel olímpico en Taekwondo, tal vez me vio alguna vez por televisión – decía la morena con algo de nostalgia

\- probablemente y cuénteme ¿ya no compite? – pregunto interesado aquel hombre

\- no ya no, por acumulación de lesiones deje de hacerlo – soltó un leve suspiro y continuo – antes cuando era más joven entrenaba todos los días sin parar, de hecho creo que aprendí a lanzar una patada antes que caminar – soltó una carcajada la morena – pero todo ese esfuerzo me paso la cuenta, el hecho de entrenar ese tipo de deportes pesa ya que en si hay que hacer movimientos repetitivos y el desgaste de los huesos al repetir tanto un movimiento puede llevar a fracturas por desgaste y eso me sucedió – la morena miro por la ventana por un segundo y vio que quedaba poco de camino - bueno también uno esta golpeándose con otra persona y eso trae consecuencias

\- es increíble ¿y hace cuanto que dejo de competir? – pregunto interesado el taxista

\- hace más de dos años…

* * *

 _-Korra tu situación es preocupante – decía el doctor frente a ella con unas radiografías en las manos- tienes múltiples lesiones y algunas muy graves como la de tu rodilla izquierda – la morena solo podía asentir a lo que el médico le decía, ella sabía que estaba mal pero no quería dejar de competir ya que no quería dejar algo que hacía desde que tenía memoria – el desgaste de tu rodilla es increíble no puedo creer que aun sigas compitiendo – decía el médico asombrado – dime con toda sinceridad cuando caminas cuanto te duele del uno al diez_

 _\- nueve – dijo casi sin levantar la mirada_

 _\- ¿cuando estas sentada como ahora?_

 _\- siete_

 _\- ni me quiero imaginas cuanto te duele al competir – el doctor solo movió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación – deberás dejar de competir por un tiempo si quieres seguir haciéndolo de otro modo no podrás seguir – una sensación como un balde de agua fría fue lo que sintió Korra en ese instante - ¿Cuándo es tu próxima competencia?_

 _\- la próxima semana – dijo la morena con un hilo de voz_

 _\- te aconsejo que no vayas y descanses al menos seis meses a lo mínimo_

 _\- ¿QUÉ? - dijo exaltada la morena – no puedo hacer eso, no sabe cuánto me he esforzado para clasificar y me pide que no vaya_

 _\- me lo imagino, ya que puedo verlo en tus radiografías que no te has dado ni un descanso – la regaño – Es tu salud Korra. Tienes ahora dos opciones – dijo serio el médico – una compites en una semana y la exigencia que le des a tu cuerpo sea tan grande que tus lesiones empeoren y tengas que retirarte para siempre o puedes descansar un tiempo e ir a terapia física y mejorar de tus lesiones y volver a competir – el médico la miro a los ojos - Tú decides_

 _\- muchas gracias por su tiempo doc. – sin decir otras palabras la morena se retiro de la consulta…_

* * *

-hace bastante tiempo – dijo el taxista – supongo que ahora está mejor

-algo ya que la lesión fue bastante grave y no pude seguir compitiendo – dijo algo apenada

\- que lastima

\- sí, pero ahora hago clases y eso no sobre exige la lesión, al menos es algo bueno

-como dicen por ahí si no puedes hacer algo en que eres bueno, enseña – dijo animado el taxista logrando sacar una sonrisa a la morena

-tiene razón

\- bueno señorita hemos llegado – dijo el taxista, Korra pago y se despidió del hombre y entro al edificio y se dirigió donde tenía que dar la conferencia donde ya la estaban esperando, aun faltaba una media hora para empezar pero debía ver los detalles técnicos y debía hablar con las otras personas que participarían de esta.

* * *

La conferencia tuvo una gran afluencia de público ya que en esa sección de la universidad donde estaba ese auditorio ubicado estaban mayoritariamente carreras de la salud y actividad física los cuales estaban muy interesados en ese tema. Una vez terminada la conferencia Korra fue junto el grupo de expositores a tomar un café que les habían preparado, luego de comer algo y conversar con diversas personas expertas en el tema al igual que ella se disculpo y se retiro del lugar.

Iba caminando por el campus cuando sintió que alguien llamo su nombre, al voltearse vio a Asami junto a una chica de pelo corto. Se quedo en su lugar mientras ambas chicas se le acercaban

-Korra ¿Cómo estás? – preguntaba la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a la morena

\- muy bien y ustedes? – pregunto la morena educadamente

\- estamos bien – dijo la chica al lado de Asami

\- ella es Opal – dijo la ojiverde

-es un placer conocerte – dijo extendiendo su mano para que la morena la estrechara – Asami me ha hablado mucho de ti

\- ¿Opal? – Pregunto la morena – de casualidad no conocerás a un chico llamado Bolin – ante la pregunta la chica se sonrojo un poco

-sí, si lo conozco – hizo una pausa para que los colores no se le subieran al rostro – el es mi novio

\- vaya que es pequeño el mundo, el siempre me habla de ti y siempre dice que quiere que te conozca – decía sonriente la morena

-¿e-enserio? – pregunto algo nerviosa Opal

-si es enserio

\- ¿y qué estaba haciendo acá que no me avisaste que vendrías? – pregunto la pelinegra

\- vine a dar una conferencia

-¿la de alto rendimiento? – pregunto Opal

\- Esa misma

\- vaya nosotras queríamos ir pero teníamos clases en ese bloque – dijo la pelinegra

\- que lastima, estuvo muy buena – dijo con algo de orgullo la morena

\- me imagino – dijo Asami – oh Korra hoy saldremos con unos amigos de la universidad deberías venir

\- me gustaría pero debo dar clases hasta tarde y sabes que no me gusta salir mucho

-oh que lastima hubiese sido genial que hubieses venido – dijo Opal – yo invite a Bolin

\- sí pero otro día podemos salir

\- está bien pero me debes una salida – dijo la pelinegra

-ok te debo una – Korra miro su reloj para ver que hora era – me tengo que ir, debo ir a hacer unas cosas, que estén bien nos vemos – la morena se despidió de ambas y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad para comprar un regalo, el cumpleaños de su mamá estaba cerca.

* * *

Siendo cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y ya habiendo almorzado en su restorán favorito decidió caminar un rato e ir a comprar un café ya que el día estaba nublado y probablemente llovería.

Una vez que se compro su café fue a sentarse a un parque cercano, le dijo a su padre que llegaría a las cinco y aun faltaba tiempo. En el parque había un número considerable de personas, había parejas, niños jugando, gente paseando a sus mascotas pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención. Eran dos chicas que iban de la mano caminando, una era alta y de pelo castaño y la otra chica era pequeña y con una larga cabellera rubia. Una vez que estas llegaron a la fuente del centro del parque la más alta le dijo algo a la pequeña que al parecer la sorprendió bastante ya que llevo sus manos a su boca mientras que la otra chica sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se arrodillaba frente a ella mostrándole lo que parecía ser un anillo. Fue una escena muy linda ya que la chica más pequeña se abalanzo a los brazos de la más grande y se besaron en ese instante un pensamiento que le hizo doler el corazón paso por la mente de Korra, si ella fuera tan valiente como esa chica le declararía sus sentimientos a Asami y no le pesarían tanto como ahora que solo se conforma con ser su amiga.

Dieron las cuatro treinta de la tarde y Korra se fue al dojo para dar sus clases las cuales transcurrieron con normalidad a excepción de que habían ido pocas personas ya que alrededor de las seis de la tarde había comenzado a llover de una manera torrencial lo que impedía que algunos padres llevaran a sus hijos a las clases por temor a que estos se enfermaran. La última clase era a las nueve de la noche y eran personas mayores entre veinte y veinticinco años por lo que el número de personas fue el normal.

-muy bien, eso es todo por hoy – la morena hizo una reverencia y sus estudiantes la imitaron – tengan cuidado al regresar a sus casa

-si maestra – dijeron al unisonó todos

Mientras Korra recogía los materiales miro por una ventana y pensó en Asami ya que esta le había dicho que saldría y esto la preocupo un poco así que luego la llamaría para saber como estaba.

Salió de la habitación una vez que guardo los materiales y dejo ordenado y se dirigió a la entrada para hablar con su mamá y vio que estaba Asami jadeando y empapada de pies a cabeza

-ASAMI ¿QUÉ DEMENIOS? ¿PORQUE ESTAS EMPAPADA?- grito Korra mientras iba hacia ella

\- debía verte, es urgente…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola chicos no me maten por dejar el capitulo así ya que no pensaba actualizar hasta el próximo lunes ya que estoy escribiendo los capítulos para mis otras historias pero este capítulo me salió de la nada ya que me estaba duchando y una cierta frase vino a mi cabeza y se me ocurrió todo el capitulo, así que me apresure en ducharme y vine a escribir esto.**

 **Bueno en relación al capítulo como saben me baso en cosas de mi vida personal para escribir sobre Korra y esas cosas y lo del médico fue algo así pero yo si fui a terapia y deje un tiempo de competir pero quería darle drama a la historia. Creo que también me anime a escribir mas hoy a parte del capítulo que estoy escribiendo el cual subiré mañana en la noche fueron los spoilers ¿los vieron? Son hermosos, en fin gracias a los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y todas mis historias. No olviden seguirme en mi pagina "Mac Sato" ahí subo las actualizaciones y uno que otro fragmento de los capítulos que vaya escribiendo antes de actualizar. Muchas gracias a los que se preocuparon por mí y mi recuperación y mucho animo a CRYP quien siempre me comenta y lee mis historias, que te vaya genial en tu torneo.**

 **Sin más que decir un Abrazo a todos.**

 **Mac Sato.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Eras tú

Capitulo 8: Eras tú

Después de la salida a comer junto a Korra habían pasado tres semanas las cuales se había dedicado a estudiar para sus últimos exámenes y su examen de grado que cada vez estaba más cerca, no obstante aun ocupada tenía tiempo para mandarle mensajes a su amiga

 **Asami: estos exámenes me tienen con el estrés a mil**

 **Korra: me lo imagino**

 **Korra: luego de que termines tus exámenes te puedo dar un buen masaje para que te descontractures**

 **Asami: y la kinesióloga soy yo**

 **Asami: pero lo aceptare sin dudarlo…**

* * *

La materia que debía estudiar Asami era demasiada pero ella sabia como distribuir su tiempo para hacerlo así que eso no sería un problema para ella a demás estudiaría junto con Opal y eso serviría más.

-Asami mira – Opal le enseñaba un anuncio a la pelinegra – van a dar una charla sobre alto rendimiento deportivo

\- ¿en serio? Deberíamos ir – dijo animada Asami

\- me gustaría pero en esa hora tenemos clases con la profesora Lin y no debemos faltar a ninguna de sus clases o si no reprobamos

\- tienes razón – la ojiverde soltó un suspiro y siguió estudiando hasta que Opal volvió a interrumpir su lectura

\- sabes Bolin me invito a salir junto con otros chicos de la universidad ¿Por qué no vas? Me dijeron que Iroh iría – la chica de cabello corto movió sus cejas de una manera divertida

\- ¿y ese sería un motivo para ir? – pregunto algo apática Asami

\- no lo sé pero me dijeron que te vieron junto a él hace unos días

\- si me tome un café con el nada mas – la pelinegra respiro profundo y soltó otro suspiro – sabes iré pero no porque el vaya sino que necesito distraerme luego de los exámenes

\- está bien da las excusas que quieras pero me alegra que vayas – ambas chicas siguieron estudiando antes de irse a sus clases.

Sus clases fueron largas pero muy interesantes no por nada estaban ya en su último semestre. Iba Asami junto con Opal caminando por el campus cuando a lo lejos la pelinegra vio a alguien que le pareció conocido

-hey Korra – grito la pelinegra y la morena volteo a verla - Korra ¿Cómo estás? – preguntaba la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a la morena

\- muy bien y ustedes? – pregunto la morena educadamente

\- estamos bien – dijo la chica al lado de Asami

\- ella es Opal – dijo la ojiverde

-es un placer conocerte – dijo Opal extendiendo su mano para que la morena la estrechara – Asami me ha hablado mucho de ti

\- ¿Opal? – Pregunto la morena – de casualidad no conocerás a un chico llamado Bolin – ante la pregunta Opal se sonrojo

-sí, si lo conozco – hizo una pausa para que los colores no se le subieran al rostro – el es mi novio

\- vaya que es pequeño el mundo, el siempre me habla de ti y siempre dice que quiere que te conozca – decía sonriente la morena

-¿e-enserio? – pregunto algo nerviosa Opal

-si es enserio

\- ¿y qué estaba haciendo acá que no me avisaste que vendrías? – pregunto la pelinegra

\- vine a dar una conferencia

-¿la de alto rendimiento? – pregunto Opal

\- Esa misma

\- vaya nosotras queríamos ir pero teníamos clases en ese bloque – dijo la pelinegra

\- que lastima, estuvo muy buena – dijo con algo de orgullo la morena

\- me imagino – dijo Asami – oh Korra hoy saldremos con unos amigos de la universidad deberías venir

\- me gustaría pero debo dar clases hasta tarde y sabes que no me gusta salir mucho

-oh que lastima hubiese sido genial que hubieses venido – dijo Opal – yo invite a Bolin

\- sí pero otro día podemos salir

\- está bien pero me debes una salida – dijo la pelinegra

-ok te debo una – Korra miro su reloj– me tengo que ir, debo ir a hacer unas cosas, que estén bien nos vemos – una vez que Korra ya se había marchado Opal hablo

\- me retiro ya que me iré a descansar y tu deberías hacer lo mismo ay que esta noche será larga y nos divertiremos mucho – dijo Opal para despedirse de Asami.

* * *

Asami no dejo de pensar en la morena en toda la tarde algo le estaba molestando y no sabía que era, el verla hoy le dio un extraño sentimiento ya que le hubiese gustado estar el resto del día junto con la morena.

Opal junto con Bolin la pasaría a buscar cerca de las nueve de la noche para ir al club donde se reunirían con más amigos de Bolin y otros chicos de la universidad entre ellos Iroh. Llegaron al club nocturno y el muchacho de ojos ámbar fue el primero en ver a Asami así que se apresuro a saludarla

-Hola Asami ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra de que hayas venido – dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a Asami

\- hola Iroh

\- vamos dentro todos – dijo Iroh – hoy nos divertiremos como nunca

Sin más el grupo de chicos entro ya que afuera estaba haciendo algo de frio por la lluvia que caía desde hace unas horas

-Asami siéntate aquí – dijo Iroh apuntando el lugar junto a el

-Gracias Iroh – dijo Asami mientras tomaba asiento

\- ¿quieren beber algo? – pregunto un chica del grupo

\- yo solo quiero un vodka con hielo – decía Asami

-que fuerte ¿solo vodka? – pregunto Iroh

-si estoy acostumbrada a tomar el vodka así, ya que así lo tomo con una amiga

Había pasado un rato desde que habían llegado y algunos estaban muy animados conversando hasta que alguien le pregunto a Asami

-Asami tu ¿tienes novio, amante, esposo? – ante la pregunta todos rieron

\- no, no tengo a nadie ya que sigo esperando a la persona "ideal" – dijo haciendo comillas en la última palabra

-y como seria tu persona ideal Asami?- pregunto Opal mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-pues debe ser alguien atento, que este lleno de detalles y que siempre me sorprenda – en ese instante le llegaron imágenes de Korra a la mente…

" _-alo asami ¿como sigues de tu resfriado?- pregunto Korra a por teléfono a la pelinegra_

 _-sigo igual y creo que está empeorando – dijo notablemente decaída, se exalto un poco ya que abrieron la puerta de su departamento – un momento Korra- le dijo a su amiga - ¿Quién está ahí?- grito desde su habitación_

 _-tranquila asami soy yo – dijo Korra – he venido a cuidarte hasta que te mejores…"_

-aaah o sea alguien que esté siempre pendiente de ti?- pregunto Bolin

\- no pero que sea alguien que cuando lo necesite pueda contar con el- dijo pensativa la pelinegra

" _-Korra estas muy ocupada- decía asami entrando al dojo donde Korra está recogiendo unos implementos de sus clases_

 _-no de hecho solo estoy ordenando un poco- la miro algo intrigada - ¿sucede algo?-_

 _-no es solo que necesito un favor para mi clase de mecánica del movimiento – dijo algo apenada la ojiverde_

 _\- sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras – decía sonriente Korra- después de todo serás mi futura kinesióloga – la pelinegra se sonrojo al oír estas palabras..._

En ese momento al recordar cada uno de los momentos que había pasado junto a Korra se dio cuenta que la persona ideal para ella estuvo todo ese tiempo _**frente a sus ojos**_

-eemh chicos creo que me debo retirar – dijo Asami poniéndose de pie

\- qué pero si acabamos de llegar – decía Opal algo triste – a demás está lloviendo y no andas en auto

\- yo te llevo a dónde vas Asami – dijo Iroh para intentar ponerse de pie

\- lo siento debo irme- dijo la pelinegra y salió corriendo del local dejando a todos desconcertados.

Ese día no fue en su auto así que debería tomar un taxi o correr para llegar a donde debía ir y solo tenía un destino en mente.

Mientras corría en dirección que tenía en su cabeza la lluvia que había comenzado hace unas horas golpeaba el rostro de la ojiverde mojando también su ropa pero a Asami eso no le importo, solo quería llegar a su destino.

* * *

Había corrido alrededor de unos 20 minutos, su ropa estaba empapada y el frio viento la golpeaba en la cara pero ya había llegado, estaba parada frente a la puerta debía entrar, no solo su corazón se lo decía sino que su mente y su cuerpo se lo gritaba, dentro estaba la persona indicada para ella, aquella que siempre busco.

Abrió la puerta y entro, ahora tiritando de frio, se acerco al mostrador y se encontró con la madre de Korra

-señora Senna está Korra?- pregunto una temblorosa pelinegra

-Asami cariño estas empapada – decía notoriamente preocupada Senna

\- si eso no importa – dijo la pelinegra – debo hablar con Korra es urgente

\- ella debe estar terminando la clase ahora – dijo mientras le extendía una toalla

-ASAMI ¿QUÉ DEMENIOS? ¿PORQUE ESTAS EMPAPADA?- grito Korra mientras iba hacia ella

\- debía verte es urgente – decía la ojiverde mirando a Korra de una forma que hacía temblar las fuertes piernas de la morena

\- debió ser urgente ya que estas empapada – la tomo por los hombros y corrió un mechón del rostro de Asami lo cual hiso que esta se ruborizara – ven vamos para que te des una ducha caliente, te pasare algo para que te cambies esa ropa

Sin más Asami se limito a seguir a la morena

-no puedo creer que estés así Asami, pescaras un resfriado – decía notoriamente molesta la morena

-debía hablar contigo es muy importante – dijo tiritando la pelinegra

\- sí que debe serlo estabas casi al otro lado de la ciudad y está lloviendo a cantaros – la morena le tendió una toalla – date una ducha caliente y hablaremos no quiero que te resfríes yo me cambiare ropa mientras

La pelinegra ingreso a las duchas que tenía el dojo para darse un baño y cambiar sus ropas. Su mente estaba intranquila y su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho el solo hecho de ver a la morena cuando entro hizo una explosión en todo su cuerpo, si no se equivocaba esta vez, era Korra siempre fue Korra no entendía como fue tan ciega todo este tiempo, la persona que la ha querido todo este tiempo sin importar que, que siempre ha estado a su lado cuidándola y apoyándola. No caía en su cabeza como no lo vio. Pero algo la hizo decaer y si Korra no sentía lo mismo y solo la veía como una amiga. Sacudió su cabeza y no le importo ese pensamiento ya que no le importaba en ese momento ya que debía confesarle lo que sentía a la morena sin importar que esta la rechazara. Debía decirle ya que ella le había prometido algo importante a Korra…

* * *

 _-Asami – dijo la morena mientras caminaba junto con la pelinegra – por lo del chico de hoy y todo lo que ha pasado con los chicos con los que has salido me gustaría pedirte algo_

 _\- si dime – dijo Asami mirando tiernamente a la morena_

 _\- el día en que sepas que estés enamorada de alguien – hizo una pausa tragando un poco de saliva para poder continuar – no importa si es de día o de noche, si este cerca o en cualquier otro lado por favor dímelo a mi primero – esta petición dejo algo confusa a la pelinegra pero sin cuestionar la petición de su amiga accedió_

 _\- no sé a qué viene esto Korra pero te prometo que el día en el que me enamore o me dé cuenta que lo estoy tu serás la primera en saberlo…_

* * *

Y ese día había llegado, era hoy y no importaba nada más. La pelinegra termino de ducharse y escucho la puerta abrirse

-Asami aquí te dejo algo de mi ropa para que puedas cambiarte – decía la morena mientras se acercaba al cubículo en el cual estaba Asami y a esta se le acelero la presión el solo hecho de que Korra estaba ahí y ella estaba desnuda a pesar de que la morena ya había visto a Asami desnuda en varias ocasiones cuando eran más jóvenes pero la situación ahora era diferente porque Asami se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y el estar desnuda frente a esa persona le daba mucha vergüenza

\- oookay Korra – dijo con algo de dificultad cerrando la llave de la ducha –podrías alcanzarme una toalla?

\- aquí tienes – la morena le entrego una toalla y se sentó y aprovecho para preguntarle el porqué había llegado en esas condiciones – dime Asami que es eso tan importante que me tenias que decir?

-Pues… - dijo mientras salía de la ducha – podrías esperar a que me vistieras? – la imagen de Asami solo envuelta en una toalla sonrojo más de la cuenta a Korra

\- puedes contarme mientras te vistes – dijo con todo el control que había obtenido por todos los años de disciplina que tenia por entrenar artes marciales

\- bueno te lo diré pero primero ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste que cuando supiera que estoy enamorada querías ser la primera persona en saberlo? – la morena asintió luego de pensarlo un poco – pues veras estoy enamorada…

En ese segundo Korra sintió una y mil cosas que serian muy difícil de explicar en un segundo hasta se pudo sentir levemente el sonido del corazón de de Korra rompiéndose. No sabía cómo sentirse así que con el dolor de su alma trato de sonreír ya que las lagrimas se peleaban por salir ya que su amiga estaba enamorada de alguien, su asami amaba a alguien, la chica de la cual se había enamorado cuando era muy pequeña ella amaba a alguien más.

-y ¿Quién es el afortunado? – dijo apenas Korra, le era difícil hablar. En todo ese momento Asami no se había movido de su lugar, ella seguía de pie frente a Korra solo con la toalla

\- esa persona es alguien que ha estado presente en mi vida desde hace mucho y que nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía ya que jamás lo imagines hasta hoy – hizo una pausa para poder ordenar sus ideas ya que no sabía como Korra se lo tomaría y los nervios la estaban matando – esa persona Korra eres tu – _eres tú, eres tú_ esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Korra una y otra vez por al menos un minuto que para Asami pareció eterno ya que la morena no pronuncio palabra alguna – Korra yo no sé cómo te tomaras esto, yo se que te gustan las chicas y todo eso y no te pido que estés conmigo solo necesitaba decirte lo que sentía – al terminar de decir esto miro otro vez a los ojos a Korra quien ahora se encontraba llorando – Korra ¿que sucede? – dijo Asami preocupada

-yo… yo Asami – hizo una pausa para limpiar sus lagrimas – también estoy enamorada de ti desde mas del tiempo que recuerdo – dijo con voz temblorosa – creo que me enamore de ti el día en que te conocí – Asami no podía creerlo

-¿y porque no me lo dijiste antes? – pregunto sorprendida Asami

\- nunca pensé que sentirías lo mismo que yo Asami, tu siempre hablabas del hombre ideal, de tu príncipe y esas cosas

-Korra, mírame – asami tomo el rostro de la morena en sus manos – tú tienes y eres todo lo que busco en alguien – y sin pensarlo más se inclino para juntar sus labios juntos con los de Korra en un tímido beso que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, las manos de Asami pasaron des rostro de Korra a sus hombros y los brazos de la morena rodearon la cintura de la ojiverde. El beso duro hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron el oxigeno que necesitaban – ahora Korra no puedo estar más segura que tú eras a quien he estado buscando todo este tiempo, Te Amo Korra

\- y yo a ti Asami – volvió a besar a Asami, al terminar el beso algo llego a la cabeza de Asami.

-Hay algo que me molesta Korra – la morena la miro confundida – tu dijiste que te gustaba una chica

-si así es – dijo Korra aun sosteniendo a Asami entre sus brazos

-dijiste que ella era un año mayor que tu y que siempre pensabas en ella y que te gustaba mucho su cabello y sus labios y que sus ojos te transmitían paz, no sé quien es pero la odio- la morena solo pudo reír ante el comentario de su ¿amiga? – Hey no es gracioso, dime quien es, corrí media ciudad para confesarte mis sentimientos y mínimo me podrías decir quién es ella – la pelinegra se cruzo de brazos y trato de separarse de Korra pero la morena la atrajo más hacia ella

-la chica cual me gusta es una hermosa kinesióloga cuyo apellido es Sato – Asami se sonrojo a más no poder, la morena la abrazo fuertemente y la levanto dándole una vuelta en el aire mientras volvía a besar sus labios al parecer nunca se cansaría de besarla. Al dejarla en el suelo se separo un poco de ella retirando sus manos de la cintura de la chica más alta al hacer esto la toalla que envolvía el cuerpo de Asami cayo revelando el bien formado cuerpo de esta. Ninguna dijo nada por unos minutos, Korra solo la observaba con la boca abierta y Asami estaba congelada después de todo la morena la estaba viendo desnuda luego de que ella le confesara sus sentimientos

-creo que esperare afuera – dijo por fin la morena no dejando de mirar el cuerpo de la chica más alta

-saldré enseguida…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hola chicos les traigo uno de los últimos capítulos de esta historia. Si uno de los últimos el final no lo tengo pensado muy bien solo sé que será e capítulos más. Bueno a lo que nos convoca gracias por el apoyo, espero que les guste el capitulo. Como algunos saben tenía algunas lesiones de las cuales solo me queda un poco la del hombro por recuperar y gracias a todos lo que se preocuparon por mi. Ahora les quiero pedir un favor mis amados lectores. ¿Qué creen que debería tener el siguiente capítulo? ¿Debería incluir o no lemmon? La decisión es suya yo estaré atento a sus comentarios si quieren pueden hablar conmigo a través de mi pagina de facebook "Mac Sato" y darme su opinión sobre la historia y sugerencias. Algo en relación al capitulo escribí el final de este antes que el inicio y me costó bastante coincidir el inicio con el final en tema del tiempo transcurrido y lo relatado en el capitulo anterior, asi que me disculpo si el inicio es algo extraño. Sin más que decir espero les guste el capitulo no olviden dejar su comentario y compartir la historia.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Noche y Dia

Capitulo 9: Noche y Día

Asami estaba terminando de vestirse, a pesar de ser ella quien se le declaro a Korra aun no asimilaba el hecho de que la había besado y que esta la había visto desnuda. No es que no se hayan visto desnudas antes ya que fueron a la misma escuela donde luego de hacer deportes se duchaban todas juntas, pero esta era una situación diferente, estaba ellas dos solas y se estaban declarando su amor. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, era Opal.

-Asami ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente del bar? – preguntaba de forma muy preocupada

-lo siento Opal, es que debía hacer algo muy importante – dijo con algo de culpa Asami

\- al parecer era demasiado importante porque te fuiste corriendo en plena lluvia – dijo ya más relajada la chica pero igual molesta

\- realmente lo siento – dijo cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta

\- Asami ¿estás lista? – pregunto la persona del otro lado de la puerta

\- enseguida salgo – respondió la pelinegra

\- Asami ¿con quién estas? – pregunto muy interesada Opal

\- heee pues – estaba nerviosa pues no sabía cómo su amiga se tomaría esto

\- bien no me lo digas si no quieres, pero me debes una gran explicación – la pelinegra soltó un leve suspiro – Iroh no ha dejado de preguntar por ti – esto sorprendió a Asami

\- si se que te la debo así que no te preocupes que te contare todo pero ahora debo irme ya que me están esperando

\- muy bien nos vemos – y sin más se acabo la conversación, Asami volvió a suspirar ¿Por qué demonios Iroh preguntaba por ella? No le dio importancia a eso en el momento ya que había alguien que la estaba esperando y para ser sinceros Asami moría de ganas de besar a Korra otra vez.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta pero esta vez Asami le indico a Korra que entrara

-Asami ¿sucede algo? – pregunto algo nerviosa Korra ya que la chica se había demorado mucho y estaba actuando algo extraña

\- no ocurre nada, tranquila – la pelinegra le hizo un ademan con la mano para que esta se acercara – es solo que – hizo una pausa y miro a la morena a los ojos – me gustaría besarte otra vez – Korra se sonrojo fuertemente ante lo pedido por Asami - realmente quiero hacerlo – Korra no respondió solo acerco su rostro a escasos centímetros de el de Asami, la pelinegra tomo con sus manos el rostro de la otra chica y lentamente deposito un beso en los labios de Korra quien había cerrado los ojos, lentamente el beso se fue intensificando y Asami paso sus manos a los hombros de la morena y esta puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica más alta, se separaron solo por la necesidad de respirar - eso fue intenso – dijo Asami con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro

\- si lo fue – dijo Korra sonriendo – si estas lista es mejor que nos vayamos ya que estamos cerrando

\- estoy lista vamos – dijo Asami para ponerse de pie seguida de Korra, de improviso la ojiverde abrazo a la morena – estoy tan feliz – confeso

\- yo también – dijo Korra correspondiendo el abrazo – yo también – una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Korra mientras respiraba el aroma que desprendía Asami, se quedaron abrazadas por unos minutos hasta que el papá de Korra las llamo para que se fueran.

* * *

-Espero que pasen buena noche – decía Senna la madre de Korra mientras se despedía de las chicas a lo cual Asami estaba algo confundida por la escena – cuídense y traten de no mojarse y cuida mi auto hija – y sin más que decir los padres de Korra se retiraban del lugar dejando mas confundida a Asami de lo que alguna vez estuvo

\- por tu cara puedo suponer que no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre – dijo Korra soltando una pequeña carcajada – le dije a mis padres que me quedare contigo esta noche y mi mamá me paso su auto para que no nos fuéramos en taxi y estuviéramos más seguras – la morena tomo de la mano a Asami y la tiro un poco para que la siguiera donde su madre estaciono su auto – vamos que es tarde y no quiero que te resfríes

\- no me importa resfriarme ya que se que tú me cuidaras – dijo la pelinegra lo cual hizo sonrojar nuevamente esa noche a la morena

Llegaron al auto y subieron, una vez dentro de este Korra aprovecho de besar de sorpresa a Asami y esta vez fue el turno de la ojiverde de sonrojarse, ya en marcha se dirigieron al departamento de la más alta, el viaje fue silencioso ya que ninguna podía hablar, claro las dos tenían una y mil pregunta que hacerse pero no sabían cómo.

Al llegar al departamento de Asami subieron aun sin hablar, entraron y Korra se sentó en el sofá

-¿quieres algo para beber? – pregunto por fin Asami

\- con un te estaría bien – dijo tímidamente Korra, no sabía el porqué estaba tan nerviosa en la casa de su ¿amiga?, aun no sabía cómo referirse a la nueva relación que iba a comenzar ya que lo sentía tan irreal y frágil que dudaba que esto no fuera un sueño.

Luego de unos minutos Asami volvió con té y un sándwich para Korra

-debes tener hambre así que te prepare un sándwich como te gustan – dijo Asami mientras tomaba la taza de té y la acercaba a sus labios

\- eres la mejor Asami – dijo Korra antes de comenzar a comer el sándwich

\- Korra quiero que seas mi novia – dijo Asami de repente lo que hizo que Korra se ahogara un poco ya que tenia la boca llena, después de darle un sorbo a su té para pasar lo que tenía en la boca respiro y pudo contestar

\- Asami yo quería preguntarte eso – dijo en un tono infantil el cual le pareció muy tierno a la pelinegra

\- yo te me declare, creo justo que yo soy quien lo pregunte – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- está bien, está bien después de todo tu corriste media ciudad para decírmelo – Korra dejo lo que quedaba de su sándwich en la mesa y se levanto para darle un beso a Asami quien acepto gustosa, las manos de la pelinegra tomaron el cuello de la morena mientras que esta se apoyaba en el sillón para poder mantener el equilibrio, una vez más se separaron solo por la necesidad de respirar

-es algo tarde – dijo un poco sonrojada Asami – sería bueno que fuéramos a dormir – Korra se paro frente la pelinegra y algo nerviosa le dijo

\- Asami se que siempre que me quedo aquí duermo en la habitación de invitados – rasco su nuca tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo – pero esta vez me gustaría dormir contigo – ante lo dicho la ojiverde se sonrojo fuertemente - no me mal interpretes simplemente quiero dormir esta noche a tu lado

\- si…si está bien es solo que me imagine algunas cosas – Asami tapo su rostro con ambas manos para ocultar inútilmente su sonrojo, Korra se arrodillo a su lado y tomo sus manos y las aparto de su rostro e hizo que esta la mirara a los ojos

\- si te sientes incomoda no hay problema y… - antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Asami la beso

\- no me siento incomoda, jamás me sentiría incomoda a tu lado Korra – sus palabras eran sinceras y llenas de cariño – eso si no tienes ropa acá te la llevaste toda la última vez que viniste así que tendrás que dormir desnuda – dijo ya más relajada guiñándole un ojo a la morena la cual se había vuelto a sonrojar

\- si…si tú no tienes problema con eso lo haré – esta vez Asami volvió a sonrojarse.

Se fueron a la habitación de Asami una vez que calmaron sus nervios

-me pondré mi pijama – dijo aun nerviosa la pelinegra - ¿estás segura que no quieres que te pase al de mi ropa para dormir?

\- no te preocupes, si no te molesta dormiré con una camiseta y bóxer – dijo la morena ya más relajada aparentemente más que Asami

\- no claro no hay problema, vuelvo enseguida – la pelinegra entro al baño de su habitación, se miro en el espejo y se lavo la cara para disminuir el sonrojo que al parecer ahora era permanente en sus mejillas – cálmate Asami, es Korra tu mejor amiga y ahora novia – la pelinegra se quedo meditando esta última palabra, Korra ahora era su novia y las novias hacen cosas que los amigos a menudo no hacen, este pensamiento hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera entonces volvió a mojarse la cara.

Intento vestirse rápido para ir rápido donde estaba Korra y no despertarla si es que esta se haya quedado dormida, el conjunto que se puso consistía en un short de seda celeste y una polera con tirantes del mismo color. Salió del baño esta vez un poco más calmada y vio a la morena ya dormida en su cama, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible apago la luz de su cuarto dejando solo la de su lámpara, se metió en la cama y se tapo a ella y acomodo mejor la ropa sobre Korra, se giro lentamente para apagar la luz de su lámpara sintió los abrazos de Korra abrazar su cintura

-te queda bien ese color – dijo Korra aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras Asami apagaba su lámpara

\- creí que dormías – dijo la pelinegra acomodándose junto a Korra quien no dejaba de abrazarla

\- solo había cerrado los ojos

\- debes estar cansada – dijo la pelinegra acariciando la cabeza de la morena quien la ocultaba en el cuello de esta

\- no te mentiré si estoy algo cansada

\- entonces descansa, mañana hablaremos sobre nosotras ya que hay varias cosas que quiero que me aclares – dijo algo severa la pelinegra

\- ¿a si? ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto curiosa la morena

\- mañana te las diré

\- oh vamos Asami no seas malita – dijo Korra haciendo un adorable puchero el cual fue ignorado por Asami ya que esta la beso acallando todas las quejas que Korra tenía – bien jugado Sato, bien jugado – dijo para volver a besar a su ahora novia, este beso poco a poco fue subiendo de tono ya que Asami introdujo su lengua en la boca de Korra haciendo gemir a la más baja al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos dentro de la polera de Korra rasguñando los marcados abdominales de la morena, esta acción hizo que Korra se separara de los labios de Asami ya que comenzó a jadear por las acciones de la pelinegra la cual no detenía sus caricias – Asami detente… por favor – dijo con dificultad la morena

-¿no te gusta que haga esto? – pregunto con una voz cargada de deseo

-si… si me gusta pero…

-pero que Korra

\- ¿estás segura de querer seguir hasta el final con esto? – al pensar en lo que vendría retiro sus manos de inmediato, sabía que Korra no haría nada que a ella la lastimara o le disgustara pero ¿ella estaba lista para seguir?, Asami nunca había estado con nadie sexualmente así que esta sería su primera vez y eso la incomodo un poco ya que no sabría que hacer y no quería decepcionar a Korra en ese sentido

-lo siento Korra

\- no te preocupes – Korra beso la frente de Asami – ya llegara el momento así que tranquila – la morena volvió a abrazar a Asami y se acomodo en su pecho

Korra abrazaba fuertemente a Asami la cual se dio cuenta que el actuar de la morena era extraño

-¿sucede algo? – pregunto

\- no, no es nada solo que siento como si esto no fuera real y que en cualquier momento podría desaparecer – confeso la morena mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su novia

\- esto es real Korra, yo soy real y lo que siento por ti lo es así que no debes preocuparte – dijo la pelinegra mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la morena

\- al llegar la mañana ¿seguirá amándome? – pregunto Korra a punto de romper en llanto. Esta pregunta sorprendió bastante a la pelinegra pero lo comprendió, Korra sentía miedo de que los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella solo fueran algo pasajero o una simple confusión por parte de la ojiverde

\- al llegar la mañana seguiré amándote como lo hago ahora Korra, así que no tienes de que preocuparte – la morena levanto la cabeza del cuello de Asami y esta la beso - te amare hoy, mañana y siempre, me costó mucho darme cuenta que la persona perfecta para mi estaba frente a mis ojos como para dejarte de amar –una vez más esa noche volvieron a besarse pero ahora al separarse ambas decidieron descansar ya en la mañana podrían hablar.

* * *

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta despertó a Korra quien se froto un poco los ojos y se levanto para ver quién era lo que hizo que Asami también se despertara

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la pelinegra tapándose los ojos ya que la luz del sol era algo molesta

\- iré a ver quien está golpeando la puerta

\- okay pero vuelve rápido que ya extraño tu calor

\- volveré enseguida mi amor – Korra se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió revelando a Opal quien la miraba algo sonrojada

-¿e…esta Asami? – pregunto algo nerviosa y mas sonrojada

\- eh si pasa le diré que venga – la morena se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la chica que aun seguía con un visible sonrojo en su rostro.

Korra volvió a la habitación y vio que la pelinegra había vuelto a quedarse dormida

-cariño – la movió un poco para despertarla – Opal te busca te está esperando – dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello para que esta se despertara

\- Mmmm okay iré a ver que quiere – Asami aun no procesaba que Opal estaba ahí y Korra también y esta ultima semi desnuda y sumando cosas la pelinegra le debía una explicación por lo de la noche anterior a su amiga – pero antes mi beso de buenos días

-como desees – sin más Korra la beso – ahora ve a ver qué pasa con Opal –Asami se levanto y fue algo adormilada donde se encontraba Opal

\- buenos días Opal

\- Buenas tardes mejor dicho – dijo Opal aun sonrojada – espero que tu explicación sea buena y explique bien porque tienes a Korra semi desnuda en tu departamento – al escuchar eso Asami despertó de golpe y proceso todo

\- pues…

Continuara…

 **Disculpen la demora pronto traeré las demás actualizaciones. Decidí no poner lemon en este capítulo pero ya veremos qué pasa en los siguientes.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Por primera vez Parte 1

Capitulo 10: Por primera vez parte 1

Asami estaba completamente sonrojada, las palabras de Opal habían hecho que se despertara de golpe haciendo que procesara lo que ocurría. Opal en su departamento, Korra le abrió la puerta solo en ropa interior…

-pues Opal sucede que… - la pelinegra había empezado a titubear

-sin excusas Asami – dijo de forma severa – ayer me quede muy preocupada por ti

\- Opal lo siento – dijo apenada la ojiverde

\- claro que lo sientes – dijo Opal frotándose las sienes con una mano – pero el asunto aquí es otro –la chica de cabello corto hizo una pausa – primero me alegro saber de que estas bien y que no te paso nada, segundo explícame él porque tienes a Korra aquí así – dijo relajándose un poco y levantando ambas cejas de una forma divertida lo que hizo sonrojar a Asami

\- no es nada de lo que te imaginas Opal - dijo algo nerviosa agitando sus manos – es solo que no tenia ropa de ella aquí y durmió así pero no hicimos nada – dijo rápidamente

\- que aburridas – dijo Opal mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Asami la miraba algo confundida – si hiciste o no algo con Korra no me importa… bueno si porque eres mi amiga pero el hecho es que eres una adulta y si quieres tener sexo o no con Korra es tu problema aunque me pregunto ¿Qué clase de persona eres Asami? – la pelinegra estaba aun mas confundida con las palabras de su amiga

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- por favor tienes a alguien jodidamente sexy en ropa interior y no haces nada y no me digas que fue porque conoces poco a Korra que no le hiciste nada o no dejaste que ella te hiciera algo

\- hay una explicación para eso Opal – dijo aun sonrojada

\- a si ¿Cuál es? – pregunto con curiosidad Opal

\- nunca he estado con nadie – dijo casi susurrando

\- es una broma ¿cierto? – dijo incrédula

\- No Opal, no es una broma – dijo cubriéndose el rostro para sentarse en el sofá de su living – he salido con muchos chicos pero solo una vez y la vez que estuve por más de un mes con el no paso nada – dijo antes de soltar un largo suspiro – nunca sentía algo especial con ninguno de ellos

\- tal vez fue porque nunca te gusto ninguno de ellos – dijo Opal sentándose frente a Asami – quizás simplemente te gustaban las chicas y nunca te diste cuenta de eso

\- no lo creo ya que nunca sentí atracción hacia alguna chica

\- ¿y Korra? – pregunto curiosa Opal

\- Korra es diferente

\- es una chica ¿Por qué es diferente?

\- no lo sé Opal, pero no es el hecho de que ella sea una chica que me gusta – volvió a suspirar – es porque es Korra él porque me gusta – volvió a llevar sus manos a su rostro – no sé cómo explicarlo Opal

\- tal vez sea porque se conocen desde que son pequeñas que sientes ese lazo con ella

\- no creo que sea por eso – respiro profundo para aclarar lo que ahora tenía en su cabeza – no creo que sea importante si ella es hombre o mujer

\- no te entiendo lo que me dices Asami

\- yo tampoco me entiendo – dijo soltando otro suspiro

\- ¿te enamoraste de ella aunque sea mujer? – pregunto una vez más Opal

\- no lo sé realmente pero yo creo que si Korra hubiese sido hombre también me hubiese enamorado de el

\- woow pues déjame decirte que al menos te demoraste bastante tiempo en darte cuenta

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – pregunto algo confundida

\- desde que te conozco hablas de ella como una chiquilla enamorada y ahora recién te vienes a dar cuenta que te gusta ¿me pregunto cuánto tiempo debió esperar Korra para que te confesaras? – Dijo Opal poniendo su mano en su barbilla – le iré a preguntar – iba a pararse cuando Asami grito

\- ¡NO!- dijo muy alto

-¿Asami sucede algo? – se escucho la voz de Korra desde el cuarto

\- no, no ocurre nada cariño

\- ¿cariño? – dijo Opal mientras levantaba una ceja mientras Asami se sonrojaba otra vez

\- ¿Qué no puedo decirle así?

\- puedes decirle como quieras solo que nunca te había visto así por alguien – Opal se paro del sofá – me alegro que te dieras cuanta de tus sentimiento y los expresaras – dijo mientras se acercaba a Asami y tomaba su mejilla para luego estirarla – pero no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera otra vez – finalizo soltándola

\- auch eso dolió Opal dijo la pelinegra sobándose la cara

\- me retiro ya que supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer hoy – dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios haciendo sonrojar a Asami

\- nos vemos Opal – trato de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible ya que sabia a que se refería su amiga.

* * *

Una vez que Opal se fue de su departamento volvió a suspirar recargándose en la puerta

-te noto cansada y eso que te acabas de levantar – la voz de Korra hizo que se sobresaltara un poco ya que no sintió cuando esta llego a su lado – eso es porque no haces el suficiente ejercicio y tu cuerpo se cansa fácilmente – dijo mientras se acercaba aun mas

\- Korra sabes que hago ejercicio – dijo Asami poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena

\- yo te enseñare algunos ejercicios – dijo con suma galantería – espero que puedas seguirme el paso – puso sus manos en la cintura de Asami y la atrajo hacia ella, sin esperar respuesta beso apasionadamente los labios de la pelinegra haciéndola gemir durante el beso

\- parece que estas con mucha energía – dijo Asami luego de separarse del beso apasionado que Korra le estaba dando

\- pues dormí bastante bien y desperté al lado de una bella mujer ¿Quién no tendría energía si le pasa eso? – el comentario de Korra hizo sonrojar nuevamente a Asami

\- te parece si comemos algo ahora – dijo la ojiverde para calmarse un poco

\- mmmmh ¿y si te como a ti? – le dijo Korra mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Asami lo que la hizo gemir más alto

\- es una tentadora opción Korra pero… - medito unos segundos sus palabras y pensó que era lo que podía pasar ahora, sabía que Korra quería tener sexo con ella era normal que quisiera eso, pero Asami estaba preparada, tenía muchas dudas sobre eso ya que ni siquiera tenía idea de la mecánica del sexo lésbico, recordó que una vez le pregunto a Korra pero no lo logro entender por completo.

-si no quieres no hay problema – le dijo Korra al oído ya que entendía que ella pudiera estar nerviosa

\- no es que no quiera – Asami se separo de la morena – la verdad es que realmente quiero pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo – dijo algo apenada, Korra le sonrió tiernamente

\- no tienes que saber nada, yo te enseñare lo necesario – dijo para volver a besarla – tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender sobre nosotras, así que tranquila Sami que no hare nada que no quieras y no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras – la beso en la frente - ¿esta bien?

\- Korra Te Amo – dijo Asami para besar otra vez a su novia, esta vez el beso fue diferente, era más apasionado, era un beso que jamás pensó en dar a nadie excepto a Korra. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla por el control, poco a poco sus pulmones les reclamaban oxigeno obligándolas a separarse – llévame a mi habitación – ordeno entre jadeos la pelinegra

-será un placer – dijo la morena levantándola del suela y haciendo que Asami rodeara su cintura con sus piernas para dirigirse con ella a la habitación…

Continuara…

 **Si soy cruel al dejar el capitulo así pero está es la primera parte del final ya que el próximo capítulo es el ultimo peeero tendrá un epilogo así que no se desesperen. Bueno ahora les quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por su paciencia y apoyo a esta historia y a mí, como siempre espero sus comentarios, espero les guste y no, no me demorare mucho tiempo en subir la segunda parte.**


	11. Capitulo 10: Por primera vez Parte 2

Capitulo 10: Por primera vez Final parte 2

Korra deposito suavemente a Asami en la cama, ambas se miraban a los ojos como si con una simple mirada pudieran transmitir todo lo que sentían

-lo hare solo si estas lista – decía la morena para besar a la pelinegra

\- estoy lista pero no te ocultare el hecho de que estoy nerviosa pero se que puedo confiar en ti Korra – Asami abrazo fuertemente a la ojiazul – no me imagino este momento con nadie más que tu

No fueron necesarias mas palabras para que Korra siguiera, esta comenzó besando los labios de Asami mientras que la pelinegra recorría la espalda de Korra con sus manos, podía sentir los músculos tensarse y relajarse bajo su tacto y esto la hacía excitarse más, no sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer así que solo se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, sus manos llegaron al borde de la polera de Korra y comenzó a subirla

-quítatela – ordeno autoritaria Asami – quiero verte desnuda- Korra se separo un poco de ella para sacar su polera seguido de su sostén y lanzarlos a cualquier lugar de la habitación, una vez que se los quito la pelinegra la miro sorprendida – no pensé que serian tan grandes – dijo con su voz cargada de deseo

\- yo también quiero verte desnuda – susurro cual felino al oído de Asami no sin antes morder el lóbulo de la oreja para bajar por el cuello de la pelinegra dejando un camino de besos.

Asami se deshizo rápidamente de su pijama pero a diferencia de Korra quien quedo solo en bóxer la ojiverde quedo totalmente desnuda sobre la cama simplemente flectando un poco las piernas para no mostrar todo a la morena quien tenía la boca abierta por la perfecta vista del cuerpo la más alta. La ojiazul se acerco gateando para llegar al cuerpo de Asami y volver a besarla, esta vez el beso fue más intenso, la morena abrió su boca para que la lengua de la pelinegra pudiera entrar con facilidad pronto se volvió una lucha por quien obtenía el control, no fue una lucha muy grande ya que pronto Asami se dejo vencer para experimentar las sensaciones que Korra le otorgaba.

La morena rompió el beso para bajar a los pechos de la chica más alta y besarlos sin parar, estas acciones hacían gemir fuertemente a Asami quien solo podía ferrarse a los cortos cabellos de Korra para disfrutar de las atenciones de su novia. Cuando dejo de darle atenciones a los pechos de Asami la morena se separo un poco su cuerpo para comenzar un camino de besos que recorría todo su abdomen que ahora tenía una ligera capa de sudor. Lentamente separo las piernas de Asami y esta no opuso resistencia ante la acción de la morena

-veamos si estas lista – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al centro de su novia – muy húmeda – su voz estaba cargada de deseo y esto produjo un gemido en Asami.

Tortuosamente se fue acercando hacia la intimidad de la pelinegra mientras se embriagaba con el olor de la excitación de Asami, con la punta de su lengua toco tímidamente el clítoris palpitante de su novia, esta acción hizo que Asami arqueara un poco su espalda y soltara un sonoro gemido

-oh por Dios Korra si vas a hacerlo no me tortures – dijo jadeante la ojiverde

\- ¿torturar? – dijo desde entre las piernas de Asami y sin previo aviso deslizo su lengua desde la entrada hasta el clítoris de esta provocando otro gemido pero esta vez con su nombre en el - ¿esto es una tortura? – Pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras miraba desafiante a la pelinegra – tienes un sabor delicioso Asami – estas palabras hicieron sonrojar por completo a la ojiverde

\- Korra… no digas eso – dijo algo avergonzada

\- es verdad Asami – antes de que la pelinegra pudiera contestarle algo volvió a lamer su sexo haciendo que esta volviera a arquear su espalda

\- oh Korra si vas a hacer eso por favor no pares – pidió suplicante Asami

\- como desees amada mía – sin más que decir la morena continuo con las atenciones a su necesitada novia.

Las lamidas furiosas al clítoris de Asami no paraban al igual que los gemidos de esta, una vez que Korra sintió que la pelinegra no podía mas decidió entrar no sin antes pedirle permiso a la chica que gemía fuertemente su nombre

-Asami voy a entrar si sientes dolor o alguna molestia no dudes en decirlo – dijo Korra con algo de nerviosismo ya que para ella no era su primera vez pero para su novia si así que debía ser cuidadosa

\- hazlo Korra no hay problema con eso, confió en ti – lentamente Korra introdujo parte de sus dedos dentro de Asami haciendo que esta diera un pequeño grito de dolor asustando a la morena

\- ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastime? – pregunto algo nerviosa la ojiazul

\- no tranquila es solo que debo acostumbrarme un poco a la sensación pero tranquila – tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Korra para besar sus labios – tranquila solo sigue – Asami se recostó para que Korra siguiera, otra vez volvió a introducir sus dedos dentro de la pelinegra pero esta vez no escucho a su novia quejarse así que continuo lento para no lastimarla.

El vaivén de caderas de Asami aumentaba al compas de la mano de Korra quien a medida que su novia aumentaba sus gemidos ella aumentaba las embestidas intensificando lo que la pelinegra sentía. El cuerpo de Asami comenzó a tensarse cada vez más, las paredes internas de la ojiverde apretaban fuertemente los dedos de Korra haciendo cada vez más difícil aumentar el ritmo

-Korra ya no puedo mas – dijo entre jadeos Asami

-solo resiste un poco… ya casi – de pronto el cuerpo de Asami se tenso por completo indicando que había llegado a su clímax.

-oh Korra – pudo decir la pelinegra luego de unos minutos después de experimentar su fuerte primer orgasmo – eso fue increíble – dijo notoriamente cansada – Te Amo Korra

\- yo también Te Amo Asami - la morena se acerco y beso a Asami mientras esta aun trataba de normalizar su respiración

\- estoy realmente cansada – de un giro la pelinegra quedo sobre Korra – pero eso no significa que no te hare gritar mi nombre

\- Mmmm te volviste dominante de un segundo a otro – le dio una mirada cargada de lujuria – me gusta

\- hay cosas que aun no sé muy bien así que si me equivoco – beso lento y apasionadamente los labios de Korra mordiéndolos una vez que finalizo el beso, miro a los ojos a la morena antes de volver a besarla y comenzar con las atenciones a Korra…

* * *

Dieron las seis de la tarde y Korra dormía placenteramente al lado de Asami después de haber comido algo luego de unos rounds extras de placer por parte de ambas. La pelinegra se puso a pensar en lo irreal de esta situación, el simple hecho de que la persona que amas también lo haga es algo increíble pero que la persona que conociste de casi toda tu vida te ame tanto como tú a ella lo es aun mas, la ojiverde tomo una de las manos de Korra y la beso tiernamente para luego entrelazar sus dedos y observarla con una sonrisa en los labios

-a veces no nos damos cuenta de las cosas aun cuando la tenemos frente a nuestros propios ojos ¿no es asi? – soltó un leve suspiro y se acerco a besar la frente de Korra – lo bueno es que pude darme cuenta de lo que tenía en frente antes de que fuera muy tarde

-Mmmm ¿Asami? – dijo algo adormilada Korra

-disculpa no era mi intención despertarte – la morena ce acerca a abrazar a Asami para luego darle un beso

\- Te Amo Asami no sabes cuánto y estoy tan feliz de al fin poder decirlo – la sonrisa de la morena hizo que el corazón de la pelinegra se acelerara

\- yo también Te Amo Korra – dijo la pelinegra para volver a besar a la ojiazul para luego envolverla en un abrazo…

Fin

* * *

 _Toda historia debe tener un final pero no el amor que estas dos chicas, nos vemos en otra historia de nuestras amadas chicas…_

 _Con cariño Mac Sato_

 **Nota: no soy muy bueno con los finales pero están en libertad de opinar, seguramente si puedo escribir uno que me agrade lo subiré como siempre agradecer todo su apoyo y nos estamos leyendo en mis otras y próximas historias.**


	12. Especial Navidad

Capítulo Especial : Primera Navidad con mi novia

\- vamos Asami, tranquila - decia Korra mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello - no es como si fuera la primera vez que pasas navidad en la casa de mis padres

\- si pero esta vez es diferente - decia la pelinegra cruzandose de brazos

\- ¿por que es diferente? - pregunto la morena alzando una ceja

-pues bueno ahora estoy saliendo con su hija y bueno... - dijo bajando un poco la voz

\- bueno ¿que? - dijo divertida Korra

\- que ahora todo es diferente

\- Asami - la morena se habia acercado y habia tomado el rosto de la pelinegra - mis padres te aman al igual que yo - lentamente se acercó y beso sus labios - todo saldra bien - la ojiverde solo asintió - ahora vamos antes de que se nos haga mas tarde

ambas chicas se dirigían desde el departamento de la pelinegra hacia la casa de los padres de Korra quienes las habian invitado para la cena de navidad.

después de iniciar su noviazgo le contaron a los padres de Korra quienes las felicitaron y bromearon sobre que se habian demorado mucho en ver lo evidente. sus vidas siguieron su curso normal sin ningún problema. Korra visitaba constantemente a Asami en su consulta luego de que se graduara con honores y Asami tambien visitaba a korra ya sea en el gimnasio o donde la morena hacia clases. no hace falta mencionar que las habian descubierto en una situación algo subida de tono a la cual no podian escapar de los comentarios del padre de Korra. La morena se llevaba ya de por si bien con el padre de Asami y ahora la tenia mas que advertida de que no hiciera sufrir a su preciosa hija ya que si lo hacía no quedarian rastros de ella.

Este año Hiroshi debia hacer un viaje de negocios por lo cual no estaria con Asami pero a la pelinegra no le molesto esto aunque claro ella deseaba pasar como todos los años esta fecha con su padre pero el le prometio que volveria para año nuevo.

\- no puedo creer que ya hemos llegado - decia nerviosa Asami

\- tranquila amor todo saldra bien - dijo korra tratando de tranquilizar a la pelinegra - ya conoces a mis padres ellos te aman

\- lo se to tambien los amo, son como mi familia pero... - la morena la callo con un beso antes de que esta continuara balbuceando

\- entonces todo saldra bien, ahora vamos - dijo la morena bajando del auto de Asami

estaban paradas frente a la puerta cuando Korra tocó, rápidamente se sintió que esta se abria dejando ver al padre de la ojiazul

\- Korra, Asami que bueno que llegaron pensabamos que algo las habia retrasado - dijo el alto hombre guiñándole un ojo a Korra mientras que la pelinegra solo se sonrojaba

\- Como estas papá? - preguntaba Korra mientras abrazaba a su padre

\- muy bien hija estabamos esperandolas pasen - dijo Tonraq dejandolas pasar

\- Hijas que bueno que llegaron la cena estara lista - decia Senna desde la cocina

\- ¿como has estado Asami? - pregunta Tonraq mientras la abrazaba

\- muy bien señor - dijo devolviendo el abrazo para luego ir a saludar a su suegra

\- buenas noches Asami es un gusto verte - dijo Senna mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la pelinegra

\- lo mismo digo señora Senna - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

\- bueno porque no nos sentamos a ponernos al dia mientras la cena está lista - dijo tonraq animado indicandole a las chicas que tomaran asiento - ¿ cómo va la consulta Asami?

\- pues bastante bien he tenido varios pacientes en las últimas fechas - decia Asami animadamente

\- creo que la mayoria deben ser algunos de los alumnos de Korra ¿no? - decia Senna divertida

\- bueno la mayoria si son alumnos de Korra - dijo riendo - pero me gusta atenderlos

\- de nada por darte pacientes - decia la morena haciendo que todos comenzarán a reir

\- creo que ya esta lista la comida - decia Senna mientras terminaba de reir - vamos a la mesa - y sin mas fueron a comer.

La comida transcurrió sin precedentes a excepción de alguna que otra broma por parte de Tonraq. llego la hora de abrir los regalos que adornaban el árbol que estaba en la sala de los oadres de korra.

\- toma Asami espero que te guste tu regalo- decía Senna mientras le pasaba una caja a la pelinegra

\- el mejor regalo que pueden darle a Asami ya lo tiene y soy yo - decia Korra

\- y junto con mi esposo queriamos agradecerte por soportar a nuestra hija

\- Mamá!! - se quejó Korra

\- de nada y muchas gracias por el regalo - dijo mientras dejaba su regalo y le entregaba uno devuelta a Senna y le guiñaba en ojo a Korra - espero les agrade mi regalo

\- muchisimas gracias Asami.

despues de un rato de charlar y ver cómo caía la nieve llego la hora de despedida.

\- Chicas creo que es mejor que se queden - decia Tonraq desde la puerta - ha caido mucha nieve y puede ser peligroso

\- la habitación de Korra esta libre asi que pueden quedarse ahí - dijo Senna mientras se acercaba a su esposo

\- esta bien no quedaremos - dijo la morena - hay que ordenar un poco la habitación asi que subiremos

\- Korra - la llamo su padre - no hagan mucho ruido - ante el comentario ambas chicas se sonrojaron

\- Papá!!! - se quejo la morena - vamos Asami

\- buenas noches - dijo la pelinegra antes de ser arrastrada por su novia hacia el segundo piso dirigiéndose a la habitación - Korra - llamo Asami a su novia una vez dentro de la habitación

\- ¿si? - dijo algo nerviosa la ojiazul

\- feliz navidad - dijo abrazando a Korra pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la morena

\- feliz navidad Asami - dijo besando los rojos labios de la chica más alta, poco a poco el beso se fue tornando mas y más apasionado, ya cuando les era muy necesario respirar se separaron para luego volver a juntar sus labios. Las manos de Korra lentamente fueron descendiendo hasta el trasero de Asami haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco

\- tranquila mi amor - decia con dificultad la pelinegra ya que los labios de Korra ahora recorrían su cuello con una urgencia que parecía que la morena no podria aguantar ni un segundo - hoy no

\- ¡¿que?! - dijo algo sorprendida Korra - pero Asami - hablo en un tono suplicante

\- estamos en la casa de tus padres ya mañana cuando estemos en mi apartamento podremos hacerlo todas las veces que queramos - como respuesta por parte de Korra solo escucho un gruñido mientras esta se alejaba y se recostaba en la cama - oh vamos korra no te pongas así - dijo Asami acercándose a la morena - es solo que no lo se seria vergonzoso que nos escucharan mientras lo hacemos ya que a alguien le gusta mucho gritar mi nombre - un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la morena

\- yo... yo no se de que estas hablando

\- vamos mañana podremos hacerlo en todo el apartamento - se acercó al oido de Korra y en sensual susurro dijo - y cuando digo todo me refiero a todos y cada uno de los rincones de este

\- ¿tambien la alfombra? - pregunto en un leve susurro

\- y también el sofa, la cocina, el baño y en cualquier lugar que se te pueda ocurrir - ante esto korra solo pudo sonreir pícaramente - ahora es mejor que nos quedemos dormidas y descansemos - korra solo asintió para que luego ambas ordenaran un poco la cama para luego acomodarse una en los brazos de la otra

-buenas noches Asami

\- Buenas noches Korra - dijo dandole un ultimo beso para luego caer ambas dormidas ya que les esperaria un largo y apasionado dia...

 _Buenas mis queridos lectores lo siento iba a subir este capitulo el dia 24 pero ni tenia internet asi que lo subo hoy, es algo corto pero habia prometido un capítulo especial. les quiero anunciar que estoy escribiendo un epílogo para una de mis historias y estoy de lleno en otras asi que pronto les traere mas capitulos y nuevas historias._

 _Feliz Navidad._


End file.
